Saigo Keiren la dernière convulsion
by Keiren-Kun
Summary: Plus que 3 jours avant la finale RenHao:depuis la mort de Yoh,Ren ne pense plus qu'à ça.C'est sans doute la première fois de sa vie qu'il a vraiment peur:et si ces heures étaient ses dernières?Tragédie HoroXRen,sans doute DeathFic...c'est à vous de voir!
1. Chapter 1

_Titre:_ **Saigo Keiren** _-la dernière convulsion-_

_Genre:_ **Drame**, et sans doute **Death Fict**...Mais pas sur **suspens**, suspens... **Romance** aussi, pourquoi pas Anti-Yaoi, rentrez chez vous!!! (rated K+, je pense...)

**_Attention!!_** Ceci est une tragédie...Donc **1:** ce n'est pas censé être drôle **2:** il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions, se sont essentiellement des dévellopements...enfin...la compléxité des personnages...vous voyez? Non? Pas grave En gros, je vous aurait prévenu, c'est une histoire triste, avec beaucoup de passages de réflexions et pas des masses de paroles...Donc rien ne vous empêche de ne pas lire si ça vous gongle d'avance!

_Disclaimer:_ ..._bla bla bla_...Ren n'est pas un jouet en peluche..._bla ba bla_...Il apprartient à Hiroyuki Takei, et lui seul peu en faire ce qu'il veut..._blablabla_...comme je l'envie..._snif_...

_Auteur:_ **Keiren-Kun**, et oui, c'est moi... Bonjour! _(ok, je me casse et je ferme ma grande gueule)_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**- Saigo Keiren -** _

_-- la dernière convulsion --_

**On pense si peu à la mort.**

Elle rôde autour de nous, menaçante, avide. Ses prunelles, réduites à deux minces fentes rougeoyantes, nous suivent du regard, constamment, sans aucune relâche. Ses lèvres presque inexistantes se tordent en une effroyable grimace, que l'on ne peut qualifier de sourire. Elle nous fixe, nous détaille: son regard plonge au plus profond des êtres pour décortiquer leur âme, sans omettre aucun détail. La mort sait tout de nous, de nous qui savons si peu d'elle.

**On pense si peu à la mort**.

Sans doute parce qu'on ne la voit pas. Parce qu'elle fouille en silence, à la recherche des faiblesses, de chaque faille, même infime. Parce qu'elle jubile sans un seul bruit, lorsqu'elle a enfin trouvé comment nous avoir. Parce qu'elle frappe dans la nuit, lorsque nos yeux nous trahissent. Parce qu'elle nous vole nos frères, nos amis, et qu'elle nous rend tous impuissants: elle est le maître, nous sommes les pions.

**On pense si peu à la mort**.

Parce que lorsqu'on commence à avoir peur –cette peur immonde, cette crainte qui coule le long de notre échine en un fleuve d'effroi-, lorsqu'on commence à se retourner dans son lit, en ne pensant plus qu'à elle, qu'à son regard de feu, qu'à ses doigts de poussière que l'on entrevoit déjà se serrer autour de notre cou…

…_c'est qu'il est déjà trop tard_.

_-Episode Un-_

Le soleil perçait lentement, se hissant presque sur la terre sablonneuse pour sortir de la ligne d'horizon, grimpant dans le bleu naissant du ciel d'été. Au prix de grands efforts, il montrait petit à petit son visage encore pâle, chiffonné par la nuit. Le désert s'éveillait avec le calme et la douceur des jours d'été. Quelques bourrasques de vent soulevaient des nuages de sable, qui se déplaçaient de quelques centimètres avant de retomber au sol, en silence. Tout semblait être entouré de coton, le temps lui-même s'écoulait avec un engourdissement surprenant.

Horokeu observait le paysage endormit sortir de sa léthargie, accoudé à la fenêtre. Au loin, l'étendue du désert paraissait infinie: un tapis de sable et de poussière, dont rien ne pouvait stopper la croissance. En bas, la ruelle était déserte. Le village Pache lui-même semblait ne plus être qu'un fantôme, tous ses occupants restant cloîtres chez eux, les yeux sans doute encore cerclés de sommeil. Le SF touchait à sa fin.

Le jeune garçon promena son regard sur la ligne fine de l'horizon, où le soleil s'agrippait courageusement. Le bleu azur de la voûte céleste se teintait de rose pâle, d'ocre, et se parsemait de longs nuages filandreux, presque invisibles. Il contempla les couleurs qui se mouvaient, se métamorphosaient: cet engrenage tranquille et doux, entouré de silence…Il pensa que Yoh avait eut raison de regarder si longuement le ciel.

-

-

-

_( quelques semaines auparavant) _

-Des matchs individuels?

Lorsque la nouvelle avait été annoncée, après les derniers matchs en équipe, les Shamans avaient plutôt mal pris la nouvelle consigne.

-Il ne reste plus que trois équipes en liste, expliqua Yoh à ses amis. C'est assez logique qu'ils veuillent nous voir combattre un par un…

-Je croyais qu'il en restait quatre, objecta Ren.

-Les X-Laws ont disparus de la circulation, les informa Chocolove. Impossible de les retrouver! C'est à croire qu'ils se sont envolés…

-En ville, tout le monde dit que c'est Hao qui s'est débarrassé d'eux, fit Horo. Je suis sur que c'est encore un de ses coups tordus.

-Il ne faut pas voir le mal partout…

-Yoh, on parle de Hao, là! Qu'est-ce que tu veux en dire, à part du mal?

-Ren, tu le juges trop vite, se défendit Yoh. Je suis sur qu'il a un bon fond…Il est juste un peu…un peu…

-Un peu psychopathe sur les bords, acheva Chocolove. Mais tu as raison, c'est une paauuvre victime, on devrait l'inviter à boire le thé chez nous pour le réconforter!

-ça semble évident, approuva Ren.

-Que Hao est une victime?

-Non, crétin, que c'est lui qui s'est débarrassé discrètement des X-Laws!

-Tu plaisantes? l'interrompit Horo. La Iron Maiden Jeanne était la seule personne qui arrivait à tenir tête à Hao, à part Yoh, bien sur. Il n'a pas pu l'éliminer d'un coup, comme ça…

-Vous parlez des X-Laws? intervint Ryu en faisant irruption dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Vous avez des nouvelles de Lyzerg?

Ren ricana, s'apprêtant sans aucun doute à lui signifier que tous les X-Laws étaient sans doute déjà tous six pieds sous terre, mais Yoh fut plus rapide et eut un sourire réconfortant:

-Ils ont du se retirer du SF et rentrer chez eux: après tout, ça nous arrange, non? Et si Lyzerg est bien avec eux, c'est mieux pour lui, tu ne crois pas?

Pour toute réponse, le pauvre Ryu éclata en sanglots, arrachant à Horo et Chocolove un long soupir d'exaspération.

-Donc, si j'ai tout compris, reprit le Shaman aux cheveux bleus, il ne reste plus que nous trois, l'équipe de Hao et celle de Yoh. On va devoir se battre les uns contre les autres, c'est embêtant, soupira-t-il.

-Dis plutôt que tu as peur, le nargua Ren. Tu sais très bien que tu ne fais le poids contre aucun de nous.

-Répètes un peu ça, tête pointue!

-Autant de fois que tu veux, porc-épic!

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le porc-épic?

-Hé, les gars, du calme…fit Yoh en voyant ses deux amis se lever de leurs chaises pour se faire face. Les matchs n'ont pas encore commencés…

-Heureusement qu'on va se battre en individuel, vous commenciez à me ralentir, tout les deux! continua Ren sans l'entendre.

-Ah ouais? Et quand Nioraï est venue jouer avec toi, on te ralentissait toujours?

-C'était pas pareil!

-Horo, c'est vrai que tu ralentit tout le monde, fit Chocolove en hochant gravement la tête.

-Si tu arrêtais de ronfler, je serais sans doute mieux reposé!

-Je ne ronfles pas!

-Si, tu ronfles!

-Je veux un avocat!

-Vous ronflez tout les deux, de toute manière!

-Et toi, Ren, tu parles en dormant!

-Ça suffit, j'en ai marre!

-Vous savez, vous pouvez tous vous rasseoir et discuter de ça tranquillement, suggéra Yoh avec le même sourire engageant.

Les trois garçons le fixèrent un long moment, puis continuèrent de se hurler dessus. Le jeune Asakura soupira en les regardant faire: le Tournois avait beau toucher à sa fin, rien ne semblait pouvoir les empêcher de se disputer à longueur de journée! Mais même en se querellant, ils étaient allés si loin…Yoh décida de ne pas penser au moment où, inévitablement, ils devraient se battre les uns contre les autres.

-Maintenant qu'on ne bosse plus en équipe, je ne vois pas pourquoi on resterait dans les mêmes dortoirs!

-Hé, depuis quand c'est chez toi? objecta Horo.

-C'est moi le chef, non? Alors c'est moi qui décide! Je ne peux plus dormir entre vos ronflements et vos batailles de polochons!

-Ren, t'es jamais content, soupira Chocolove.

-Et toi tu n'as aucun humour!

-Si, mais il est trop subtile pour toi, prétentieux!

-Hein? Moi? Prétentieux?

-Je viens d'avoir une idée! fit brusquement Yoh. C'est idiot de rester chaque équipe dans son coin, maintenant qu'on arrive à la fin du Tournois…Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne resterait pas tous ensemble?

-Ouais, bataille de polochons général! approuva Chocolove avec enthousiasme.

-Pas question! protesta Ren. Je dois déjà supporter ces deux là, alors si je vous ais sur le dos en plus, je vais faire un massacre!

Bien sur, Ren fut obligé de céder, et Yoh, Ryu et Faust emménagèrent chez l'équipe The Ren. Il y avait largement de place pour deux équipes, de toute manière, mais tout antisocial qu'il était, Ren avait envie de calme et de solitude pour songer avec jubilation à ses futures victoires.

Lorsque les matchs furent annoncés, tous déchantèrent très vite…

_( Alors, j'avais fait un supeeer plan des matchs, mais j'arrive pas à le refaire..c'est bête, hein? Donc je vous fait une explication rapide, désolée, pardon...)_

**1 :** [Usui Horokeu VS Bokutou No Ryu -- **2 :** [le gagnant affronte Asakura Yoh

**3 :** [Rakist VS Asakura Hao -- **4 :** [le gagnant affronte le gagnant du combat 2

**5 :** [Opacho VS Faust VIII -- **5 :** [Tao Ren VS McDaniel Chocolove -- **6 :** [ les gagnants des combats 5 et 6 s'affrontent

**Finale :** les gagnants des combats **4** et **6** sont donc les finalistes! Le septième match est donc le tout dernier, qui déterminera le nouveau Shaman King

_(J'espère que c'était assez clair... sorry...)_

-Oh non! J'suis contre Ren! Il va me découper en morceaux…gémit le pauvre Chocolove.

-Si Ryu continue de pleurnicher comme ça, fit Horo en lorgnant l'intéressé qui sanglotait la disparition soudaine de son Lyzerg chéri, je ne risque pas de me fouler le poignet…

Ren fit un calcul très rapide: de toute évidence, il ne pouvait pas perdre, donc quoi qu'il arrive, il serait en finale. De son point de vue, même si Horo arrivait à battre Ryu, aucun des deux n'étaient en mesure de vaincre Yoh: Rakist laisserait la victoire à Hao et les deux frères se retrouveraient face à face. Persuadé que Yoh serait en mesure de battre Hao, le jeune garçon songeait déjà au combat finale pour le titre de Shaman King qui l'opposerait, lui et Yoh: il allait prendre sa revanche, et remporter le Tournois.

-

-

-

_(retour au présent)_

Horo se souvenait du sourire de Ren à ce moment là: il devait sans doute déjà songer à sa victoire. En voyant qu'il devrait de nouveau affronter Yoh, Horo avait redoublé d'effort. Lors de leur premier affrontement, il avait essuyé une défaite plus que cuisante, et voulait prouver à tous qu'il était capable de le battre. À tous, et surtout à Ren, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui lancer des sarcasmes.

Seulement…Oui, seulement. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

Le jeune Aïnou soupira, partagé entre la rêverie et la tristesse. Il savait qu'y repenser ne changerait rien: ces souvenirs ne feraient qu'alimenter ce goût amer qu'il gardait dans la bouche, le creux qu'il avait dans l'âme. En contemplant les nuages dans le ciel coloré, il espérait trouver une sorte de repos provisoire.

Chocolove avait été le premier à sortir du Tournois. Non seulement Ren l'avait battu, mais il ne s'était pas privé pour s'en vanter. Le jeune comique, abattu, avait pourtant vite retrouvé son sourire et son entrain habituel. La mort épouvantable de Rakist lors de son combat contre Hao refroidit pourtant le village entier, ranimant la peur générale: à chacune de ses victoires, on le voyait s'approcher –avec une horreur grandissante- encore un peu plus du titre suprême.

Faust, vainqueur de son premier match, fut battu à son tour par Ren: le jeune Chinois venait de s'offrir la place de finaliste, et en devenait donc encore plus invivable. Ce fut à partir de ce moment que les choses s'accélérèrent. Horo perdit face à Yoh, et l'Aïnou se renferma aussitôt sur lui-même, affecté par une seconde défaite. Yoh tenta tant bien que mal de s'excuser, mais rien n'y fit: les deux amis ne s'adressèrent pas la parole jusqu'au match qui opposait les deux frères Asakura.

Tous espéraient la victoire de Yoh. Ses amis avaient en lui une confiance éperdue, et les autres Shamans étaient certains qu'enfin, Hao allait être écarté de la compétition. Le match, d'après ce qu'on en dit par la suite, fut très long et d'un niveau plus qu'élevé. Ceux qui avaient gardés les yeux ouverts à la fin assurèrent qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu pareil massacre.

Yoh perdit le match, dans la mêlée du sang et des flammes.

Il ne ressortit jamais de l'arène.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, à présent. Pourtant, Horo ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des nuages aux couleurs encore pâles, qui tranchaient à peine sur le bleu azur. Maintenant que Yoh n'était plus là pour regarder les nuages, le jeune garçon s'attelait à cette tâche chaque matin, comme un hommage, prenant conscience à son tour de la beauté du ciel. S'il avait su plus tôt que les couleurs changeaient ainsi au dessus de sa tête, il aurait levé les yeux plus souvent. Curieusement, il lui semblait que tout était déjà trop tard.

-T'es encore là?

Horo ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre quand la voix de Chocolove le tira de sa rêverie. Son coéquipier soupira.

-Tu ne vas pas rester devant cette fenêtre toute la journée, quand même? demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Et pourquoi pas? répondit sèchement le garçon aux cheveux bleus. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, puisque je suis éliminé.

-Hé, du calme…Moi aussi, je suis éliminé. On est tous éliminés.

-Ouais…sauf Ren.

-Mais Ren est un cas social. Ecoute, je sais à quoi tu penses, dit Chocolove après un moment de silence, s'approchant de la fenêtre où Horo était accoudé. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, l'interrompit Horo. Fiche moi la paix.

-Je suis sur que tu t'en veux, il n'y a qu'à voir ta tête…

-Je t'ai dis de me ficher la paix, répéta-t-il, agacé.

Après la mort de Yoh, plus rien n'avait été pareil. Tous s'étaient renfermés sur eux-mêmes, n'osant presque plus s'adresser la parole. Dans la maison, on se croisait sans se voir, on baissait la tête pour ne croiser aucun regard, on évitait de parler de peur qu'on nous réponde. Quelque chose avait été brisé entre eux tous, quelque chose que rien ne pouvait réparer.

Oui, Horo s'en voulait: monstrueusement, même. Non seulement la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à Yoh, ç'avait été pour le critiquer, mais il avait refusé d'assister au match. Il était son meilleur ami, et il n'avait même pas été là durant les dernières minutes, les dernières secondes. Il s'en voulait, et personne ne pourrait le convaincre du contraire.

-Tu devrais arrêter de te morfondre dans ton coin, fit Chocolove. On va tous mal, mais ça ne sert à rien de…

-T'es incapable de comprendre! Ne fais pas semblant de vouloir m'aider.

-J'essaye, au moins! se défendit le jeune garçon. Horo, ça fait quatre jours que tu ne parles plus à personne! Ren reste enfermé dans la chambre d'à côté, pas moyen de le faire sortir, Faust a plié bagages et Ryu…je ne sais même pas où il est, d'ailleurs, celui-là. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, poursuivit-il, c'est qu'on est tous affectés, mais que chacun dans son coin, ce sera encore pire!

-J'en ai rien à foutre des autres, cracha Horo. Au même titre que personne n'en a rien à foutre de moi.

-Arrêtes de te prendre pour une victime…

-Je t'ai dis que tu étais incapable de comprendre! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus?

Chocolove ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma sans rien dire. Décidément, plus rien n'était pareil…Le jeune garçon quitta la pièce, laissant Horo seul: pas moyen de le faire changer d'avis. Chocolove avait été sonné par la mort de Yoh: il avait placé en lui une telle confiance…Il avait espéré –sans trop se l'avouer- que puisque Hao avait prétendu avoir besoin de son frère jumeau pour devenir Shaman King, il ne ferait pas de mal à Yoh…Mauvaise pioche.

_"Quand je pense que moi, j'essaye de leur remonter le moral…"_ songea Chocolove en soupirant.

La pièce voisine de celle où Horo était avait gardé sa porte close depuis ces quatre jours où l'absence de Yoh creusait un abîme dans leur amitié. Chocolove hésita un instant, puis se décida à frapper. Evidement, personne ne répondit.

-Ren, sors de là! Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie ici, quand même?

Toujours pas de réponse: le jeune garçon poussa un autre soupir. Horo qui faisait la tête, Ren qui restait cloîtré sans parler à personne, et Ryu qui…Mais où était-il, d'ailleurs? Quand à Faust, il était rentré chez lui sans un mot, les laissant seuls dans leur désespoir. Ça ne se faisait pas, pourtant, de larguer ses amis en cours de route.

-Ren, pitié, sors de là! supplia le pauvre Chocolove. Sois un peu raisonnable, tu as un match dans quelques jours!

_"J'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui lui rappelle de s'entraîner"_ songea-t-il. Après tout, Ren avait du être surpris que Yoh ne fasse pas le poids contre son frère…Si Hao s'était débarrassé de lui avec autant de facilité, qu'en serait-il de Ren?

-Hé, Ren! Allez, quoi, réponds! T'es toujours en vie, au moins?

-Fous moi la paix!

-Ah, quand même…Quand est-ce que tu comptes sortir?

-…

-Et ton entraînement?

-Va te faire voir!

Chocolove s'éloigna, résigné, et descendit l'escalier en espérant trouver Ryu. Il avait l'habitude de se faire insulter par Ren, mais le fait qu'il ne sorte plus devenait inquiétant. Chocolove regrettait presque le temps où il les réveillait, Horo et lui, dès les premières lueures de l'aube, à grands coups de Kwan-Do. Il regrettait même leurs disputes incessantes, qui finissaient toujours en combats –que Ren remportait, évidement.

-Ah, te voilà, fit Chocolove dans un soupir soulagé en trouvant Ryu à l'étage inférieur. Tout le monde devient marteau, dans cette baraque…

-Tu m'étonnes, marmonna Ryu. Et toi, ça va?

-…mince, c'est la première fois qu'on me demande si je vais bien!

Ryu ne pu réprimer un sourire.

-C'est bizarre, on va dire, continua Chocolove. Enfin…ça fait un vide, quoi. Tu dois comprendre ce que je veux dire…Mais quand même, il faudrait qu'on puisse…Je ne sais pas, au moins en parler! Plus personne ne parle à personne, maintenant.

-Horo doit encore s'en vouloir, devina Ryu. C'est normal: ça lui prendra un peu de temps, sans doute…C'était son meilleur ami, après tout. Par contre, je pensais que Ren serais plus solide.

-Oh, je crois qu'il a juste peur. Il va devoir combattre Hao, lui aussi, alors il balise.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça…

Un bruit dans l'escalier les fit taire tous les deux. Horo passa devant eux sans même les regarder, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, sans un seul mot.

-On peut savoir où tu vas? demanda Ryu avait qu'il ne passe la porte.

-ça me regarde, répliqua-t-il.

-Tu comptes faire la gueule encore longtemps? Tu ne penses pas qu'on est tous dans le même cas que toi?

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir!

-Bien sur que si!

-Je veux juste qu'on me fiche la paix, c'est clair?

-Tu veux que je te dise? intervint Chocolove. Moi aussi, j'ai perdu, et contre Ren, en plus! Il s'est fichu de moi pendant un bon bout de temps, mais je ne me suis pas lamenté sur mon sort! Quand toi, tu as perdu, c'est parce que tu t'es mis en boule comme un hérisson que tu t'es brouillé avec Yoh! C'est à cause de ça que tu t'en veux!

-Ça me regarde! répliqua Horo.

-Ça nous regarde tous! C'est à cause de ton égoïsme que tu ne lui adressais plus la parole, et c'est à cause de ton égoïsme que tu deviens aussi hermétique! Regarde un peu autour de toi!

-Vous et moi, ça n'a rien à voir!

-Nous aussi, on était ses amis, je te rappelle!

Horo ne trouva rien à répondre. Lentement, il baissa les yeux. Yoh avait laissé beaucoup de gens derrière lui: des gens qui croyaient en sa force, qui avaient trouvés des réponses dans son sourire. Il y avait tant de personnes qui lui devaient quelque chose…

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. Je…je m'en veut tellement de ne pas avoir été là…

-C'est pas grave, lui assura Ryu. Je suis sur qu'il ne t'en a même pas voulu. Tu connais Yoh, il pardonne n'importe quoi…

Horo eut un faible sourire, osant à peine relever les yeux.

-Je me suis conduit comme un crétin, avoua-t-il.

-Bah, c'est pas grave…fit Chocolove. Nous non plus, on ne t'en veut pas.

-…et Ren? demanda-t-il, prenant conscience qu'il ne savait même pas s'il était sortit de sa chambre.

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête de droite à gauche:

-Il ne veut voir personne.

Ren n'avait plus ouvert la porte depuis quatre jours: il avait refusé qu'on entre, refusé de parler à qui que se soit et refuser de sortir. Il n'arrivait même pas à trouver le sommeil, et se fichait bien de son entraînement. Pourtant, il devait admettre qu'il avait perdu toute assurance dans la perspective d'affronter Hao.

Il avait toujours cru à la force de Yoh: pas seulement à la portée de son arme ou à l'étendue de son Furyoku, mais surtout à sa grandeur d'âme, qui lui avait permit de passer tant d'obstacles. Ren n'avait jamais pu le battre, et était ressortit perdant de chacun des combats qui les avaient opposés. Il s'était juré de le battre un jour, de lui prouver que tout ce qu'il avait apprit de lui avait permis son évolution.

Ren devait beaucoup à Yoh. C'était lui qui l'avait tiré des cachots de sa propre famille, encore lui qui l'avait accepté dans son groupe, qui lui avait permis de ne plus vivre que de destruction. Sans jamais s'en vanter ni demander quoi que se soit en échange, Yoh avait appris à Ren comment vivre pour de bon, sans écraser les autres, en s'intégrant au groupe. Même si, pour le jeune Asakura, ça ne représentait rien, Ren se sentait redevable. Et aucune de ses dettes n'avaient été payée.

Ren ne réalisait que trop tard à quel point son amitié avec Yoh était importante. Mais pire que le vide que créait son absence, pire que le goût d'amertume qu'il avait dans la bouche, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose que la disparition trop soudaine de Yoh avait provoquée, sans qu'il s'y attende. C'était pour ça que Ren ne voulait plus sortir: il ne pouvait pas. Tout lui était devenu impossible, maintenant que…

-Ren? Tu es là?

Le jeune garçon sursauta. Assis sur son lit, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains, il n'avait pas levé les yeux de la journée. Derrière la porte, la voix qu'il avait entendu était familière, mais c'était bien la dernière qu'il s'attendait à entendre.

-Ren? Hé, Ren! Allez, sors un peu de là!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-il.

-C'est à ton tour de faire la vaisselle.

Ren ne répondit pas, et se contenta de fixer la porte close, ahuri. Il savait que Horo était un imbécile, mais à ce point, ça devenait effrayant.

-Bon alors, tu descends? insista Horo. Ou bien tu veux que je vienne te chercher? J'ai pas envie de me taper la vaisselle tous les jours!

-Dis moi que tu plaisantes…

-Pas du tout, je suis super sérieux!

Ren eut un sourire, qu'il se hâta d'effacer de son visage. Pendant quelques secondes –quelques secondes seulement- il avait pensé à autre chose. Cela lui semblait inconcevable: penser à autre chose qu'à Yoh qui venait de mourir? Penser à autre chose qu'à son match qui approchait? Qui serait peut-être le dernier qu'il livrerait?

-Casse-toi…

-Hein?

-Je t'ai dis de partir, répéta Ren, dont le voix n'avait pas pu s'élever plus haut qu'un murmure.

-Ren, ce n'est pas en restant ici que tu changeras quoi que se soit…

-J'ai besoin de personne! Dégage!

Il s'attendit à ce que Horo insiste, comme un gamin, comme il le faisait toujours. Mais rien ne lui répondit. Au bout d'un moment, Ren entendit des pas s'éloigner de la porte, et le couloir redevint silencieux. Pendant un instant, il eut envie d'ouvrir la porte pour vérifier qu'il n'était plus là. Pour le rattraper, peut-être. Mais après tout, il venait de le dire: il n'avait besoin de personne.

Quelque chose était partie en même temps que Yoh. Même après avoir abandonné la noirceur de son âme, Ren se gardait bien d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, ou ce qu'il pensait réellement. C'était dans sa nature, et même si tout le monde savait qu'il avait un bon fond, il n'aimait pas le montrer. Se cacher derrière un masque faisait partie de son quotidien, de ses habitudes.

Pourtant…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait plus. Il l'avait sentit, dès l'instant où il s'était enfermé ici: il ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière ce masque, qui venait de tomber en poussière. Il aurait du masquer son chagrin, faire un effort, et se préparer à affronter la suite des évènements, avec son sang-froid habituel…Il aurait du. Il ne pouvait pas.

Ren ramena ses genoux contre lui: l'absence de Yoh était insupportable. Avec lui, il aurait pu apprendre à se défaire de son masque, il serait sans doute parvenu à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, toutes ces choses sur lesquelles il ne pouvait pas mettre de mots, et qui restaient à l'intérieur de lui, ranimant ses cauchemars…Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Yoh perde? On ne pouvait donc rien faire contre Hao?

Que se passait-il, lorsqu'on prenait conscience qu'aucun de nos rêves ne serait réalisé? Qu'on disparaîtrait sans aucun au revoir, sans dire à ceux qu'on aime à quel point ils comptent pour nous? Lorsqu'on prend conscience que c'est terminé, que le voyage s'arrête?

Même avec toute la prétention dont Ren était capable, il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas ce match. Il savait qu'il allait mourir. Et il avait peur.

Après chaque minute qui s'écoulait, après chaque heure qui finissait, Ren réalisait qu'elles faisaient parties des dernières qu'il vivait. Et à chacune de ces prises de conscience, à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait le peu de temps qui lui restait, il laissait reposer son front sur ses genoux entourés de ses bras.

Jamais auparavant il ne s'était autorisé à pleurer.

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

...voilà! Vous voyez, c'est long et c'est chiant...Mais bon, les fans de Ren risquent de ne pas apprécier que je tue leur piti protégé (j'en sais quelque chose, je suis une admiratrice de Ren) donc je suppose que certains vous vouloir savoir coment ça se finir...Eh bah z'vous dirait rien!! haha! (désolée, je délire toute seule)

_-non, sans rire, la prochaine fois, je fais un truc avec que des paroles, aucune réflexion profonde sur le sens de la vie et pleins de baston -_

Suite au prochain épisode...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saigo Keiren**_

_-la dernière convulsion-_

_-Episode Deux-_

Le soleil atteignit son zénith sans laisser à personne le temps d'en prendre compte: à présent au plus haut dans le ciel, il inondait le sable déjà brûlant de ses rayons de feu, recouvrant le désert d'une nappe de chaleur supplémentaire. Les pâles couleurs de la matinées s'étaient déjà estompées, ne laissant plus qu'un bleu trop prononcé,qui donnait presque mal au cœur à ceux qui parvenait, malgré la boule de flammes lumineuse, à lever les yeux. L'air de midi était lourd, le ciel lui-même semblait peser, s'appuyant sur les toits de pierres des petites habitations, trop fragiles pour supporter un tel poids: le village entier demeurait écrasé sous la chaleur, étouffé dans l'air suffoquant de l'été.

Lorsqu'il avait vu disparaître les couleurs fraîches et timides du matin, Horokeu avait définitivement abandonné le rebord de sa fenêtre, n'accordant plus aucun regard au dehors. Les nuages filandreux s'étaient déroulés comme des bobines de fils, et s'était dissipés en un vague souffle de vent sec, qui ne soufflait déjà plus. Tout, de l'air lourd jusqu'au sable doré, tout dans ce désert aride ne donnait qu'une seule envie: rentrer chez soi. Retrouver les terres où l'on a grandit, inspirer de nouveau cet air familier…

Combien sont-ils à avoir eut cette pensée, avant leur dernier souffle? Celle des paysages aimés, que l'on perd au fil des étendues nouvelles et étrangères? La pensée de ce qu'on connaît, de ce qu'on aime, de ce qui est trop loin de nous?

Appuyé contre le mur, le regard résolument détourné de la fenêtre, le jeune garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quoi Yoh avait pensé, juste avant la fin. Peut-être à sa fiancée, qu'il faudrait bien informer un jour de la chute de son champion. À ses amis, peut-être…Horo n'imaginait pas Yoh penser à la mort, même au moment où elle l'emportait: penser à lui-même était contraire à ses habitudes.

_"À quoi est-ce que tu pouvais bien penser?"_ se demanda Horo pour lui-même._ "À quoi est-ce que ça peut ressembler, un dernier souvenir? Une dernière image, avant de fermer les yeux?"_

-Il faut mieux ne pas savoir, soupira-t-il.

Même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'étaient les dernières pensées d'un homme qui meurt, il savait trop bien qu'elles étaient celles d'un homme qui continue de vivre, avec le poids des âmes disparues sur les épaules.

Brusquement, il n'y avait plus rien de très intéressant à faire. Dès qu'il avait été éliminé, Horo avait découvert que l'entraînement avait grignoté la plus grande partie de son temps libre. Une fois qu'il pouvait s'en passer, il ne restait plus grand-chose à faire…Il avait déclenché beaucoup de bataille de polochons avec Chocolove: les deux garçons s'ennuyaient ferme de ne plus avoir à combattre. Mais à présent, plus personne ne savait comment s'occuper. Il manquait quelqu'un: la phrase était aussi sotte qu'évidente. C'était la triste vérité, et dans une maison où il manque quelqu'un, il n'y a plus rien à faire, en effet.

Horo quitta ses baskets des yeux lorsqu'il entendit Chocolove, dans le couloir, qui tambourinait à la porte voisine.

-Tu essayes encore de le faire sortir? l'interrogea-t-il.

-Je vérifie qu'il est toujours en vie, maugréa le jeune Shaman. Hé, Ren! Tu respires?

-Va te faire voir!

-Génial, conclut Chocolove avec un sourire. Il est en pleine forme. Mais à ce rythme là…Bah, de toute manière, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse? soupira-t-il pendant que Horo hochait la tête. Il est têtu comme une mule…Ryu va se dégourdir les jambes, je l'accompagne: tu viens?

Horo hésita un instant avant de répondre:

-Non, merci. Je préfère rester.

Chocolove haussa les épaules, et descendit l'escalier. Horo entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, et il se retrouva seul. Le silence était presque apaisant, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il percevait les cris d'une bande de gamins qui avaient pour habitude de jouer sous leurs fenêtres. Dans les rues, on parlait, on critiquait la chaleur, on se plaignait de ce temps infernal. Lorsqu'il surprit des bribes de conversation qui portaient sur le dernier match qui avait eut lieu, Horo quitta la pièce pour rester dans le couloir, loin de la seule ouverture sur le monde extérieur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte voisine de la sienne. Ren était vraiment resté là dedans depuis quatre jours? Il ne s'en était pas vraiment soucié. Horo essaya d'imaginer ce que l'on ressentait, entre quatre murs, dans le silence. Un silence lourd, complet, brisé de temps à autre par un inconscient qui frappait à la porte. Des minutes, longues, interminables, n'avoir rien d'autre que soi-même, que ses pensées…L'abîme sans fond d'une réflexion intense, qui n'aboutit à rien…

Horo secoua brusquement la tête: il avait déjà du mal à respirer, rien que d'imaginer une telle situation. Comment pouvait-on choisir de se couper ainsi du monde? Ren était un imbécile, certes, et Horo aurait pu penser qu'il cherchait simplement à attirer l'attention. Il ne mesurait pas l'étendue de son malaise, et s'en sentit brusquement coupable. Il s'avança donc près de la porte.

-T'as toujours pas fait ton tour de vaisselle, dit-il simplement.

Il devina que Ren avait sursauté, ne s'attendant certainement pas à entendre sa voix.

-C'est ce que tu as dit il y a trois heure, lui rappela Ren, de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Ouais, bah depuis ces trois heures, la vaisselle n'est toujours pas faite, figure-toi: c'est étonnant, ces choses qui ne se font pas toutes seules…

Il y eut un temps de silence. Est-ce qu'il avait sourit? Horo en était certain. Il se rapprocha de la porte, collant son oreille contre le bois, guettant le moindre mouvement. À l'intérieur, il n'y avait aucun bruit: on aurait même pu croire qu'il n'y avait personne.

-Ren?

-Quoi, encore?

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas sortir?

-…fais la vaisselle toi-même, ça ne te fera pas de mal.

Horo ne pu retenir son sourire. Il n'en revenait pas de ne pas encore s'être fait envoyer dans les roses: d'habitude, Ren ne tardait pas pour repousser quiconque venait le déranger. Le jeune garçon voulut en profiter, songeant qu'il y avait bien un moyen de le faire sortir.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment: tout le monde attend la finale, il ne restes plus que quelques jours…

-Dégage.

Mince, encore tâté: n'y avait-il donc aucun moyen de lui parler sans qu'il se renferme dans sa carapace? Horo soupira, songeant qu'il n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi compliquée.

_"Il faudrait écrire un livre avec la méthode à suivre pour lui parler: j'ai jamais vu un type aussi antisocial!"_

-Je ne suis plus dans ton équipe, je n'ai pas à t'obéir, se souvint Horo.

-Si tu n'es plus dans mon équipe, tu n'as rien à faire là.

-En gros, si je ne suis plus un coéquipier, je ne suis plus rien, c'est ça? comprit le jeune Shaman, légèrement vexé.

Un silence embarrassé lui répondit.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, murmura difficilement Ren.

Un peu surpris, Horo attendit qu'il développe. Mais le son de sa voix d'était éteint, il revint donc à la charge:

-Tu penses que tu vas faire le poids face à Hao si tu restes dans ta chambre toute la journée? lança-t-il, une certaine agressivité dans la voix. Tu veux que je te dise? Tu vas te faire laminer, et ça risque d'être ta plus belle défaite, parce que tu n'en réchapperas pas.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappelles! se défendit Ren.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là?

-Je sais que je ne fais pas le poids contre lui! Personne ne peut battre ce type!

-Et il va faire un mort de plus! Tu crois que ça m'amuse de voir mes amis mourir les uns après les autres?

Il avait dit cela sans réfléchir, mais brusquement, il réalisa pourquoi il perdait peu à peu son calme: il s'inquiétait pour Ren. Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, mais ils avaient combattus dans la même équipe, ils s'étaient tirés des mêmes galères: Chocolove, Ren et lui étaient liés, obligatoirement. Horo ne s'était pas encore remis de la mort de Yoh, il ne supporterait pas celle de Ren.

Le jeune garçon réalisa brusquement que le silence était revenu. Depuis que cela s'était produit, plus personne n'avait évoqué la disparition de Yoh. Horo n'avait aucune idée de l'effet que cela pouvait produire, et hésita longuement avant de reprendre la parole.

-Ren? Ho hé, Ren!

-…je t'ai dis de dégager, non?

Le jeune garçon ne pu s'empêcher de tressaillir. Il n'y avait rien de reconnaissable dans sa voix, qui n'était pas plus élevée qu'un murmure: elle semblait lointaine, bien que tout près de la porte qui les séparait.

-J'ai plus d'ordres à recevoir de toi, répliqua Horo.

-Tu l'as dis toi-même: si tu n'es plus un coéquipier, alors tu n'es plus rien.

La remarque glaça le Shaman, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Evidement, il était habitué aux phrases méprisantes, mais jamais Ren ne lui avait fait comprendre aussi clairement qu'ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre. Horo le savait, bien sur, mais l'entendre dire de cette manière lui laissait une sorte de vide, comme si on venait de lui retirer quelque chose. Quelque chose dont il pensait n'avoir pas besoin, et pourtant…

-Bon, puisque tu le prends comme ça…

Horo s'assit sur le sol de pierre dure, le dos contre la porte, les bras croisés. Lui aussi pouvait être très têtu, quand il le voulait.

-Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que tu ne seras pas décidé à sortir, dit-il simplement.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Ren s'était apprêté à protester aussitôt, mais aucun mot n'avait pu franchir ses lèvres. Il ramena lentement ses genoux contre lui, fixant la porte de ses yeux embués de larmes, qu'il avait eut beaucoup de mal à taire. Il avait regretté ses paroles aussitôt qu'il les avait prononcées, mais après tout…

S'il n'en avait rien à faire, pourquoi Horo se donnait-il tant de mal à vouloir le faire sortir? Ren prit cette initiative comme un défit, et songea que, de toute évidence, l'Aïnou se lasserait avant lui.

-

-

-

Les heures passèrent. Pendant un cours instant, Ren fut tenté d'ouvrir la porte pour vérifier si le couloir était vide. Au lieu de ça, il s'allongea sur le lit, les mains derrière la nuque, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Il suivit une fissure, le long de la pierre, pendant de longues minutes.

Un bref regard vers la fenêtre lui indiqua que le soleil se couchait. Le ciel perdait son beau bleu de pervenche, et le soleil teintait l'horizon de couleurs chaudes, presque amicales. Le orange s'étalait, comme une tache accidentelle sur le revêtement trop bleu: lentement, l'azur devint ébène, et le noir gagna du terrain. Ren vit apparaître les premières étoiles juste avant de s'endormir.

Le jeune garçon se réveilla en sursaut: il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil depuis quatre jours, et s'endormir aussi brusquement lui avait coûté un effrayant rêve. Il se redressa, passant une main sur son front où perlait quelques gouttes de sueur: la chaleur était étouffante, sans doute plus une fois la nuit tombée que dans la journée. Ren frotta ses yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité: quelle heure pouvait-il bien être?

Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il avait cru revoir le visage de Yoh. Mais à chaque fois que Ren repensait à lui, il réalisait avec effroi qu'il ne se souvenait plus avec exactitude de ce visage pourtant si familier. Il essayait pourtant de reconstituer une image dans sa tête, mais à chaque fois, tout devenait flou, et il oubliait encore.

Ne pouvait-on pas se souvenir du visage des morts? Et ceux des vivants?

Ren n'avait vu personne depuis qu'il s'était enfermé, et se demanda s'il était encore capable de se rappeler les visages qu'il voyait tous les jours. Le sourire de sa sœur s'imposa immédiatement, et le jeune garçon ressentit une insupportable sensation de creux au fond de l'estomac: sa sœur lui manquait. Même son comportement quasi-maternel à son égard lui manquait.

En balayant la pièce des yeux, son regard s'arrêta sur le bois de la porte, éclairée par un mince rayon de lune. Cette dernière éclairait l'encre du ciel, le croissant lumineux tranchant dans le noir de la nuit. Une pensée chassa toutes les autres de son esprit: est-ce que Horo était toujours là?

_"Comme s'il n'avait pas mieux à faire que de rester planter devant ma porte"_ songea Ren en haussant les épaules. _"Il a du laisser tomber au bout de dix minutes, à peine…"_

Pourtant, il n'en était pas si sur. Il décida de se lever: le rayon de lune glissa sur ton torse nu, éclairant l'encre éternelle du tatouage imprimé dans son dos. Ren descendit du lit, un peu surpris par la froideur du sol en pierre, et traversa la pièce, sans aucun bruit. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'ouvrir la porte: il s'accroupit simplement, une oreille contre le bois. Rien ne bougeait de l'autre côté. Ren se mordit la lèvre, et hésita longuement avant de chuchoter.

-Horo? T'es toujours là?

Evidement, seul le silence lui répondit. Ren soupira, le regrettant aussitôt: après tout, il avait eut raison, Horo ne se serait jamais donné la peine de rester des heures durant devant la porte. Seulement, c'était bien la première fois qu'il aurait eut envie d'entendre sa voix…

-Mais tu ne dors jamais, ma parole?

Ren sursauta et perdit l'équilibre.

-Horo?

-Non, le Père Noël, crétin.

Le jeune garçon se rapprocha de la porte, presque soulagé.

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'étais parti? demanda Horo, à voix basse.

-Bah…oui.

-Je t'ai dis que je ne bougerais pas tant que tu ne sortais pas: je suis encore plus têtu que toi, tu vois.

Ren eut un sourire, et appuya son dos contre la porte, entourant ses genoux de ses bras, sans savoir que, de l'autre côté, Horo venait de faire de même. En vérité, le jeune Aïnou n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil. Chocolove et Ryu étaient revenus en fin d'après-midi, et s'étaient étonnés de le voir assis près de la porte. Il avait rétorqué qu'il ne bougerait pas: il n'avait pas bougé.

Horo se demanda pourquoi est-ce que Ren l'avait appelé. Est-ce qu'il avait juste voulu vérifier qu'il avait tenu parole? Le jeune garçon évita la question: cela lui faisait plaisir d'entendre à nouveau la voix de Ren, tant que ce n'était ni pour l'insulter ni pour le critiquer.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir? devina-t-il, sans hausser le ton.

-Non. J'ai fais un rêve bizarre, je me suis réveillé.

-Quel genre de rêve?

-…ça ne te regarde pas.

Un long silence suivit ses paroles. Au loin, ils entendirent le vent soulever des nuages de poussières, avec un sifflement discret. Ren posa ses mains à plat sur le sol froid, regardant par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre, sur le mur d'en face. Dans le désert, aucun éclairage artificiel ne pouvait nuire à la brillance des étoiles: Ren songea à Tokyo, dont le ciel était pollué de toutes ces lumières sales. On ne voyait plus les étoiles…Ici, l'immensité du ciel n'avait aucune limité.

Horo, lui, regrettait de ne pas avoir de ciel à contempler. Il fit glisser ses mains sur le sol recouvert de poussière, le long de la porte, et le léger frottement de sa peau contre le bois rompit la monotonie du silence. Lorsqu'il laissa reposer ses mains à plat, l'écho du même frottement lui indiqua que Ren faisait la même chose. L'Aïnou eut un sourire imperceptible. Il regarda le rayon de lune passer sous la porte, par la mince fente qui la séparait du sol.

-C'était plus un cauchemar qu'autre chose, souffla Ren au bout d'un trop long moment de silence.

Il retira l'une de ses mains du sol, essuyant contre son pantalon la couche de poussière. Son autre main poursuivit ses allées et venues, le long de la porte, baignée par le rayon de lune, puis disparaissant dans l'obscurité là où le rayon s'achevait, revenant dans la lumière, et ainsi de suite…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait, dans ton cauchemar? demanda Horo.

Il sentit Ren hésiter. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'effrayer, lui? Lui qui n'avait peur de rien? Horo avait toujours prit Ren pour un être supérieur, qui n'était affaiblit par aucune émotion. Mais de toute évidence, un point lui avait échappé: Ren était comme lui, un simple gamin, jeté au centre d'une arène. De sa propre volonté. Ce qui rendait le tableau encore plus triste.

-Tu vas te foutre de moi, anticipa Ren.

-Pourquoi je ferrais ça? Ah, sans doute pour toutes les autres fois où toi, tu t'es payé ma tête…se rappela Horo avec ironie. Je ne suis pas rancunier.

Il eut un sourire amusé, mais comprit tout de suite qu'il avait gaffé. Ren se tu aussitôt, et le jeune Shaman songea avec amertume qu'il avait raté une bonne occasion de se taire. Il sentait –même à travers le bois de la porte, cette sensation ne lui échappait pas- que Ren n'allait pas. Il n'aurait pas su dire comment, mais sa voix avait perdu trop d'assurance pour qu'il croie encore s'adresser à celui qu'il connaissait.

De toute évidence, quelque chose avait changé. Horo comprit alors, après plusieurs minutes d'un autre silence pénible, que Ren essayait désespérément de sauver la face. Il cherchait à se cacher derrière les lambeaux de son masque, mais de toute évidence, celui-ci s'était définitivement brisé. Comme à la fin de quelque chose. Comme au début d'une autre. Comme au seuil d'une frontière où l'on ne pouvait qu'osciller, entre achèvement et renouveau.

Horo se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise, réalisant que tout ce qu'il connaissait –ou plutôt tout ce qu'il croyait connaître- de Ren n'était que sa carapace défensive: il ne savait pas qui il était, à l'intérieur, il ne connaissait pas son vrai visage. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il se sentait brusquement si mal, si préoccupé: il comprenait le malaise que devait ressentir Ren, même s'il n'en mesurait pas tout à fait la portée.

La mort de Yoh l'avait donc atteint à ce point…? Horo n'avait jamais pensé que Ren puisse être aussi affecté. Mais il n'y avait certainement pas que ça. La peine, la souffrance, la solitude trop soudaine, il pouvait les ressentir: il y avait autre chose. Horo chercha désespérément quelque chose à dire: il ne voulait pas laisser Ren dans son mutisme.

-Tu sais…commença-t-il, sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

Sa voix se perdit, et il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Derrière la porte, il entendit Ren bouger: le jeune garçon avait entouré ses genoux de son bras libre, son autre main jouant toujours avec la lumière de la lune. Il voulut demander à Horo ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais n'osa pas. Pourtant, le silence lui pesait, à lui aussi.

Il avait cette impression étrange qu'il avait su comprendre la tristesse dans sa voix. Elle semblait évidente, mais Ren sentait qu'Horo n'avait pas fait que l'apercevoir: il avait comprit, tout simplement, sans besoin d'aucune explication. Ren avait également la sensation que l'inquiétude qui courrait le long de son échine parvenait à traverser le bois, et que, de l'autre côté, Horo pouvait à son tour ressentir l'effroi, l'angoisse.

-…tu disais quelque chose? demanda finalement Ren.

Horo renversa légèrement la tête en arrière, l'arrière du crâne contre la porte. Ren attendit qu'il réponde. Mais plus rien ne trancha le silence. Il hésita, puis amorça un mouvement pour se relever.

-Ren…

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta immédiatement, et s'assit à nouveau, le dos contre la porte, comme si la voix venait de le rappeler.

-Oui?

-À moi aussi, il me manque.

Ren ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Il sentit les larmes monter jusqu'au bord de ses yeux, mais pour la première fois, il n'en éprouvait aucune honte. Il avait sentit son chagrin partagé, l'espacé de cet instant trop court. Et rien que cela –cette simple communion hâtive, à peine avouée- lui avait permit de se sentir soulagé.

Il laissait reposer sa tête contre la porte, refermant les yeux. Il aurait voulu le remercier, mais il s'en savait incapable. Et surtout, il savait que ce n'était pas la peine: Horo comprenait comme s'il pouvait lire son visage.

Aucun d'eux ne chercha à se rendormir, et le silence qui s'installa ne fut pas brisé. Aucun d'eux ne chercha à comprendre pourquoi le simple fait que, derrière la porte, l'autre était là lui aussi, arrivait à leur faire oublier la disparition de leur ami. Ils ne se posèrent plus aucune question, admettant tout simplement que, même séparés par le bois et les rayons de lune, la simple présence de l'un pouvait soulager l'autre de toutes ses peines.

-

-

-

-

Le lendemain matin, quand Horo émergea de son sommeil, il réalisa qu'il était toujours dans le couloir. Il se redressa précipitamment, sans trop se souvenir de ce qu'il faisait là. La mémoire lui revint assez vite, lorsqu'il remarqua que la porte devant laquelle il dormait était entr'ouverte. Le jeune Shaman passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, et s'étira longuement une fois debout. Il poussa la porte du pied: la pièce était vide.

-Ren?

Pendant un instant –à peine quelques secondes- il se demanda où il avait bien pu passer: cette simple incertitude se mua en inquiétude, qui disparu aussitôt lorsqu'une voix surgie de nul part lui fit faire un bond gigantesque.

-Salut.

-Waaaa!

Horo faillit se cogner au plafond, et une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son calme, il fixa Ren avec stupeur.

-Tu m'as foutu les jetons, crétin!

-…désolé, je te savais pas si émotif, s'excusa-t-il non sans une certaine ironie.

Il croisa les bras, s'appuyant contre le mur du couloir. Horo ne pu s'empêcher de le dévisager: cela faisait seulement quatre jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et pourtant, il semblait changé. Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était dans les reflets dorés de son regard, dans le son de sa voix, dans sa manière de se tenir si désinvolte…Se sentant observé, Ren détourna les yeux, et Horo regretta de s'être autant attardé à le regarder.

-On a entendu un hurlem…Ren?! s'exclama Chocolove, à peine sortit de sa chambre. Woa, le retour du vampire!

-Vampire? Moi? répéta Ren, sidéré.

-Hé, Ryu, Ren a quitté sa tanière! Bon, alors, il y a deux montagnes de vaisselle sale qui t'attendent, dit aussitôt Chocolove. On a préféré ne pas y toucher, on pensait que ça te vexerait qu'on le fasse à ta place…

-Oh, c'est trop gentil. Merci, sincèrement, ça me touche beaucoup de votre part, les gars…

-C'est vrai?

-Non, abruti! Vous pouvez toujours rêver pour que je touche à une seule assiette!

-C'est certain…Comment avons-nous pu penser que le grand Ren Tao se salirait les mains pour le bien de la communauté? railla Chocolove.

-J'ai mieux à faire, se justifia Ren. Je vous rappelle que j'ai un match…

Alors que Chocolove prenait soin de regarder ailleurs, Horo ne pu s'empêcher de sourire: il avait vraiment fait changer Ren d'avis? Il espérait de tout son cœur que se soit le cas, et en ressentit comme une fierté.

-…et comme vous tous, vous êtes au comble de votre nullité, il est inutile que je vous attende pour m'entraîner, acheva Ren.

-Hé! s'exclama Chocolove en se penchant par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier, alors que Ren venait de dévaler les marches. Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça? Et la vaisselle?

-Je vous emmerde!

-Reviens, espèce de sale petit rat!

-À plus!

La porte claqua, et Chocolove lança à Horo un regard ahuri:

-Non mais pour qui il se prend? On s'époumone pendant quatre jours devant sa porte, on le supplie tout ce qu'on peut, et du jour au lendemain, il sort et recommence à jouer les rois du monde! Il se croit déjà Shaman King ou quoi?

Horo haussa les épaules, sans répondre. Il se demandait toujours si c'était un effet de son imagination, où si l'attitude de Ren avait perdue en arrogance: sa voix n'était plus aussi hautaine, et même s'il les traitait comme ses esclaves, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de mépris dans son ton lorsqu'il s'adressait à eux. Horo n'avait pas l'habitude de lui entendre cette voix-là, dénudée de sa hauteur habituelle.

Mais il devait avouer qu'il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. La franchise de ses paroles ne le laissait pas indifférent, tout comme cette chose -qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à définir- qui avait changé chez lui, dans son regard…Horo regretta qu'il soir partit si vite, après si peu de mots échangés. Puis il chassa cette pensée stupide: depuis quand éprouvait-il le besoin de lui parler, à ce crétin qui n'avait jamais eut la moindre considération pour lui?

-Bon, il va bien falloir la faire, cette vaisselle…soupira-t-il en descendant à l'étage inférieur, résigné.

Mais il eut beau faire toutes les taches ménagères possibles et inimaginables: rien de réussi à le distraire suffisamment pour que le regard doré de Ren cesse de le poursuivre.

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_I bleed it out, taking deeper just to trow it away, just to trow it away, just to trow it away!!!!!_ hum, effet Linkin Park... yeah!!!

Je corrige les fauts d'orthographe de l'ep.3 et je le met dès que possible... (bah oui, je corrige les fautesarf)


	3. Chapter 3

_-Episode Trois-_

Ce soir là, les étoiles semblaient presque plus nombreuses qu'à l'ordinaire: comme les graviers d'un chemin, elles traçaient des sentiers luisants dans l'encre noire du ciel. Allongé sur le toit de pierre, les mains derrière la nuque, Ren se demandait où il parviendrait s'il suivait l'une de ces routes scintillantes, pleines de promesses d'avenir…Ses yeux se perdirent dans l'immensité du ciel étoilé, où la lune trônait comme une princesse prétentieuse.

La fraîcheur, comme après un rude combat, avait réussi à s'installer lorsque la nuit était tombée. La lourdeur habituelle du soir s'était miraculeusement envolée, laissant place à une brise légère, reposante. Une sorte de répit au milieu de ce mois de fournaise. Ren ferma les yeux, cessant de poursuivre les étoiles pour apprécier la caresse du vent sur son visage: il avait passé sa journée à rattraper le temps qu'il avait perdu à rester enfermé.

Il n'aurait pas su dire exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à quitter la pièce où il était resté depuis la mort de Yoh. Peut-être le simple fait de s'être sentit compris…Ren devait admettre que Horo l'avait aidé à sortir de son mutisme, même si le jeune garçon restait persuadé que l'Aïnou était –et serait, de toute évidence- incapable de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Ren lui-même se sentait un peu perdu: comment quelqu'un aurait pu le comprendre?

La dure réalité réapparue alors: il était seul, comme toujours. Comme il l'avait toujours été. Oh, il le savait, bien sur…Evidemment. Mais il s'en lassait. Il aurait voulu, juste une fois, ressentir quelque chose qui aurait fait disparaître cette sensation insupportable de solitude. Quelque chose qui viendrait de là où il ne l'attendrait pas, peut importe ce que c'était…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Ren se redressa rapidement, surpris. Horo venait de passer la tête par la trappe du toit, son regard bleu brillant dans l'obscurité. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus de la journée, puisque Ren n'était rentré que depuis quelque minutes, lorsque la nuit s'était installée: il avait alors grimpé sur le toit pour observer les étoiles, toujours torse nu, le souffle légèrement saccadé.

-Rien du tout, répliqua-t-il en se laissant retomber en arrière.

Après la dure chaleur –surtout après une journée d'entraînement comme celle-ci- le contact de la pierre froide contre son dos le fit frémir: la fraîcheur de la soirée était grisante. Il referma les yeux, sans s'apercevoir que Horo s'était hissé hors de la trappe.

-Tu vas attirer les vautours, l'avertit Horo en s'asseyant à quelques pas de lui.

-Ha. Ha.

-Ton match est dans combien de temps? demanda-t-il.

-…dans trois jours, répondit Ren.

Horo hocha la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui: Ren gardait les yeux fermés, et dans le noir, il pu le voir sourire quand le vent caressa son visage. Ses cheveux s'emmêlaient sur son front, encore collés par la sueur de l'effort; son torse fin se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration devenue régulière, étonnamment calme. Horo se souvint des journées où Ren, Chocolove et lui s'entraînaient tous les trois, finissant toujours par se disputer pour une raison ou une autre: leurs chamailleries s'achevaient en combats, que Ren remportait toujours, et ils s'effondraient de fatigue dès que la nuit arrivait.

Même s'il n'avait jamais apprécié Ren, Horo aurait aimé pouvoir travailler en équipe, à nouveau. Il se demandait si Ren aussi regrettait ces moments: jamais il n'aurait pu le lui demander. Plongé dans ses pensées, Horo ne s'était pas rendu compte que Ren s'était redressé. Il détourna rapidement les yeux, se jurant de ne plus jamais rêvasser en l'observant.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, dit finalement Ren pour rompre le silence.

Il s'appuya sur ses coudes, regardant toujours le ciel pour éviter que leurs regards ne se croisent, par inadvertance.

-Oui? fit Horo en voyant que Ren hésitait monstrueusement à poursuivre sa phrase.

-Je…je voulais que…tu sais, hier…Ce que tu as dis m'a beaucoup aidé, dit-il finalement. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. C'est tout, ajouta-t-il en regardant par terre, sentant que Horo cherchait son regard.

-Euh…c'est rien…

-Si, justement, insista-t-il. Pour moi, c'est important.

Il aurait aimé lui dire merci, mais le mot n'arrivait pas à franchir ses lèvres. Comment pouvait-il exprimer ce que ces simples paroles avaient représentées pour lui? Il avait pu cesser de se sentir seul, même si c'était pour quelques minutes…Mais bien sur, il était incapable de dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient, ce qui était pourtant simple. C'était simple, mais il ne pouvait pas.

-Il y a autre chose, ajouta Ren.

Il s'en voulut aussitôt: comment allait-il pouvoir formuler ça? Cela lui paraissait impossible, mais il s'en voudrait de ne pas essayer.

-J'ai dis un truc stupide…quelque chose que je regrette.

-Je sais de quoi tu parles, devina Horo.

"_Si tu n'es plus un coéquipier, alors tu n'es plus rien_", la remarque qui lui avait semblé si froide, qui l'avait ramenée à une réalité qu'il ne supportait plus…Qu'il n'avait jamais supporté d'ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce mur dressé entre eux, cette distance permanent qui n'avait aucune raison d'être mais qui persistait, les empêchant même de se parler.

-Tu sais, je…je ne le pensais pas…Enfin, pas vraiment…Je ne voulais pas le formuler comme ça.

-Alors…se sont des excuses? demanda Horo.

-Ouais. Ouais, c'est ça.

Ren ne s'était pas excusé directement, de la même manière qu'il ne l'avait pas remercié. Mais Horo ne s'en souciait pas: il venait de dire –après de longues hésitations- qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Horo remarqua qu'il avait l'air presque soulagé: il devinait que s'exprimer autrement que par ordres et remarques cyniques était une épreuve pour lui.

-Il fait froid, je rentre, annonça le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus en se relevant. Tu ne devrais pas rester ici trop longtemps, tu vas chopper la crève.

-D'accord.

-Hé, Ren…

Il leva les yeux, croisant son regard: il fut aussitôt tenté de se détourner, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Quelque chose de magnétique, qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, malgré tous ces efforts pour y parvenir.

-Tu n'es pas tout seul, dit Horo en lui adressant un sourire entendu.

Il disparut presque aussitôt, s'engouffrant par la trappe à l'intérieur de la maison. Ren mit du temps avant de détourner les yeux: comment pouvait-il dire ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, après tout? Il ne savait rien sur lui, rien de son mal être et de sa solitude…

Et s'il savait, après tout? Est-ce que c'était possible de savoir le malheur de quelqu'un dont on ne connaît rien? Ren se rallongea sur la pierre froide, le sourire bienveillant de Horo gravé dans sa mémoire. Il se demanda comment il arriverait à s'en défaire, et contempla à nouveau le ciel, espérant pouvoir le chasser de ses pensées.

-

-

- (euh, oui, j'arrive pas à former mes paragraphes en sautant des lignes, alors je fais ce truc bidon avec les tirets...et chez vous, ça va?)

-

-

Le lendemain matin, Horo était réveillé depuis à peine une heure que déjà, il s'ennuyait ferme. Il s'était levé pour s'accouder à la fenêtre, observant le lever du soleil, le réveil des habitants, les rues qui s'animaient…Pour combien de temps, encore? Quand le SF serait terminé, il n'y aurait plus personne, et tous devraient rentrer chez eux…

Chocolove avait disparu sans un seul mot, et Horo n'avait pas le cœur à le chercher. Dans la pièce, Ryu continuait de ronfler, inconscient du monde qui s'agitait autour de lui. Horo se demanda pourquoi Ren tenait à garder la chambre voisine, plutôt que de rester avec eux. Il regarda distraitement un groupe d'oiseaux qui prenaient la fuite sur le toit d'en face: quel ennui…Rien d'autre à faire que de passer le balai et faire la vaisselle. Quelle carrière!

"Pitié, faîtes qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant…"soupira-t-il en son fort intérieur.

Un hurlement dans la pièce voisine exauça ses prières.

Horo sursauta violement, sans comprendre ce qui se passait, mais bientôt, un bruit de cavalcade dans le couloir éclaira sa chandelle:

-Je vais te couper en tranches, espèce de comique à la noix!

-Quoi? Tu ne connais pas l'humour?

-Pas le tien, abruti! Dégénéré!

-Au secours! Ryu, Horo, à l'aide, j'ai un fou furieux à mes trousses!

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le fou furieux? Reviens là!

Horo observa avec intérêt Ren, ses cheveux trempés dégoulinant sur ses épaules, qui poursuivait Chocolove dans toute la maison. Il comprit mieux quand il vit que ce dernier avait un grand seau à la main.

-T'as intérêt à courir plus vite que ça!

-Relax, Ren, prend ça comme une marque d'affection! s'esclaffa l'Aïnou.

-Je vais le pulvériser!

-Il a raison, sois heureux que je me préoccupe de te réveiller avec calme et douceur! plaida Chocolove.

-Parfais, dans ce cas, laisse-moi te remercier de ton attention à ma manière! _Chuka Zanmaï!_

Horo éclata de rire en entendant les bruits de casse à l'étage inférieur et les supplications de Chocolove, qui riait tout autant. Il se demanda s'il devait descendre lui éviter une mort douloureuse…

-Kékizépasse? grommela Ryu dans un long bâillement en émergeant de son sommeil, sans doute réveillé par les bruits du combat des deux garçons.

-Oh, le refrain habituel: Chocolove a réveillé Ren en lui balançant un seau d'eau à la figure, raconta Horo avec un ton désinvolte. Et maintenant, Ren essaye de le découper en morceaux. Rien de bien nouveau, en somme.

-Comme tu dis…soupira Ryu alors que Chocolove et Ren continuaient de se battre en bas. Je commençais à me dire que c'était trop silencieux pour durer. Au fait, il va mieux, l'antisocial?

Horo eut une légère grimace, n'appréciant pas tellement l'adjectif employé. Il espérait ne pas s'être trompé en pensant que quelque chose avait changé chez Ren, et il souhaitait tout autant que les autres finissent par le remarquer.

-Ouais, ça peut aller…répondit-il. Il avait juste besoin d'un coup de main…

-Comment tu l'as fait sortir?

-'sais pas, mentit Horo en haussant les épaules.

-Hé, les gars! hurla Chocolove. Aidez moi, pitié!

-T'es rien qu'un lâche! Allez, viens te battre!

-Ren a raison, débrouille-toi tout seul, répliqua Ryu. On comprend mieux pourquoi il t'a battu dès le début des épreuves individuelles…

-Je veux pas revivre le même cauchemar!

-Quel cauchemar? J'y suis allé le plus doucement possible! C'est toi qui n'as pas tenu!

-Bon, arrêtez, vous aller finir par tout démolir, fit Horo en descendant les escaliers.

Il s'interrompit, songeant avec amertume que c'était Yoh qui disait ce genre de phrase. Les deux autres durent le remarquer car Ren rangea son arme, épargnant son adversaire qui se relevait avec difficulté.

-Refais ça encore une fois et je te défenestre, menaça Ren.

Chocolove hocha la tête en signe de soumission, et Ren tenta d'essorer ses cheveux: il était encore pieds et torse nu, et aurait sans doute aimé dormir une heure ou deux de plus. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de dégager de son visage de longues mèches encore trempées. Elles retombèrent devant ses yeux, sans succès. Ayant la désagréable impression d'être observé, il leva les yeux. Horo se détourna trop rapidement pour croiser son regard.

-Ça vous dit de faire un match deux contre deux? proposa Ren. J'en ai marre de m'entraîner dans mon coin. Quoi? demanda-t-il en voyant Chocolove et Ryu échanger un regard surpris. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

-…tu ne penses pas qu'on est trop nuls pour mériter de t'affronter? fit timidement Chocolove.

Ren éclata de rire.

-Si, bien sur, mais ça ne vous empêche pas de tenter votre chance!

-

-

-

-

-

Il n'est pas très difficile de deviner comment tout cela s'est terminé…

-Je…ne me bas…plus…JAMAIS…contre toi! haleta Chocolove, à moitié mort, allongé de tout son long sur le sable brûlant.

Ren n'eut même pas la force de rire, et s'écroula à son tour. Les quatre garçons s'étaient débattus pendant des heures sous le soleil de midi, et ils avaient bien du cesser quand la chaleur les empêchait de se déplacer normalement. Ryu et Chocolove s'étaient bien défendu, mais contre le potentiel de Ren, ce n'était pas suffisant. Surtout que Horo s'était battu avec lui…

-Je comprends que Chocolove ait perdu lors de votre match, fit Ryu, lui aussi affalé sur le sol, complètement épuisé.

-Et j'ai pas finit de progresser, assura Ren avec un sourire satisfait.

-Non, arrête-toi là, c'est suffisant! répliqua Horo en retirant son t-shirt trempé de sueur.

Le sable du désert était brûlant, mais ils étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils étaient incapables de se relever.

"J'ai eut ma dose d'entraînement pour la journée" songea Ren en retirant lui aussi son t-shirt.

-Hé…on a quand même gagné…

-Pardon? _J'ai_ gagné! rectifia Ren. Toi, tu n'as rien fait…

-Hein? sursauta Horo. Comment ça? Bien sur que si!

-En tout cas, ton niveau n'est pas meilleur…Tu me ralentis toujours, dit-il en souriant.

Horo faillit répondre, avant de remarquer que ce n'était pas du mépris. C'était presque inconcevable de penser que Ren pouvait dire quelque chose en _plaisantant_, mais pourtant, ça semblait être le cas…Radouci, le jeune garçon ne répliqua pas, et lui rendit son sourire.

-Quoi? fit Chocolove sans se redresser, toujours affalé par terre. Pas de hurlements? Pas de disputes? Pas de _Chuka Zanmaï_? Qui êtes vous, tous les deux, et qu'avez-vous fait de mes ex-coéquipiers?

-La ferme, le comique du dimanche…soupira Ryu.

-Répètes ça!

-Comique du dimanche!

-Je vais le massacrer!

Chocolove fit un mouvement pour se relever, mais ses bras douloureux le rappelèrent à l'ordre et il se rallongea sur le sable.

-Bon, un autre jour, alors…Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine à ne pas comprendre la subtilité de mon humour?

-Il a raison, ferme-là, soupira Horo à son tour.

Ren et Ryu éclatèrent de rire, et les quatre garçons restèrent un long moment allongés en silence, sous la chaleur écrasante du soleil, retrouvant peu à peu leur souffle. Il était plutôt difficile de se comporter comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si tout était normal. Mais chaque silence était lourd, beaucoup plus lourd que du temps où il n'y avait personne à pleurer. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Ryu se redressa et se décida à parler.

-Il va bien falloir lui dire.

Les autres levèrent simplement les yeux vers lui, sans prendre la peine de se relever.

-De qui tu parles?

-Anna.

Nouveau silence. Evidemment, il faudrait bien lui dire…Quand? Comment? Dès qu'ils seraient rentrés, bien sur, s'ils rentraient tous. Mais de quelle manière annonçait-on à une fille que l'homme qu'elle aime ne rentrera plus jamais?

-Quelqu'un veut s'en charger? demanda Horo.

Ren ne se serait pas redressé plus brusquement que s'il avait reçu un choc électrique:

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était une corvée.

L'Aïnou haussa brièvement les épaules, mais ce mouvement n'échappa pas à Ren, qui reprit aussitôt:

-Comment tu peux y accorder aussi peu d'importance?

-Je dis juste que, pour moi, c'est une corvée, avoua-t-il. Tu la connais, elle va encore trouver le moyen de dire que c'est de notre faute…

-Mais on y est pour rien!

Horo et Chocolove levèrent les yeux vers Ren, étonné. Ce dernier détourna les yeux pour ne pas avoir à les regarder.

-On y est pour rien, répéta-t-il. Personne n'a à nous en vouloir.

Horo comprit qu'en disant ça, il essayait désespérément de s'en persuader.

-Je sais bien, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait rassurant. Ren, personne n'a dit qu'on y était pour quoi que se soit…Je parlerais à Anna, si tu veux.

Chocolove ouvrit la bouche, mais un simple regard de Ryu suffit à lui faire comprendre que, venant de lui, Anna prendrait très mal les choses. Ren jeta un regard furtif à Horo, qui avait deviné qu'il craignait plus que tout la réaction de la fiancée de Yoh. Il hocha simplement la tête.

-Merci, souffla-t-il.

Il aurait été incapable de le faire, alors autant que Horo s'en charge. Après tout, il était le meilleur ami de Yoh. Et puis…Anna n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Ren, de toute manière. Le jeune garçon se sentit brusquement étranger.

-Hé, quelqu'un a un thermomètre? demanda Chocolove. Il doit faire au moins 76° à l'ombre!

-Il n'y a _pas_ d'ombre…soupira Ryu.

-Arrêtes de me contredire tout le temps!

Horo s'étira longuement et s'assis sur le sable brûlant, écoutant avec un sourire ses deux amis se disputer. Il les entendait vaguement plus qu'il ne les écoutait: il regardait ailleurs.

Ren, toujours sur le dos, s'était redressé sur ses avant-bras, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux perdus dans le bleu du ciel. Il leva une main à la hauteur de son front pour protéger ses yeux du soleil: Horo voyait les rayons filtrer à travers ses doigts, rendant son regard doré presque brillant, comme une deuxième source de lumière. Ses épaules baignées de soleil continuaient de se soulever au rythme de son souffle saccadé, qu'il avait du mal à calmer après autant d'efforts.

Distraitement, Horo détaillait son visage, la couleur de son regard, de ses cheveux qui s'emmêlaient sur sa nuque et son front -où perlaient encore quelques gouttes de sueur, qui coulaient ensuite le long de sa joue, de sa gorge. Du regard, il redessinait les contours des traits de son visage si calme, de son torse et de ses hanches, d'une finesse surprenante. Sans trop savoir où son regard se posait, il espérait juste que personne ne remarquerait qu'il regardait Ren avec cette nouvelle insistance qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-C'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as aucun humour!

-Tu es obligé de m'attaquer sur mon humour?

-Je peux essayer autre chose, pourquoi pas ta coupe de cheveux?

-Attends, c'est toi qui parle de cheveux?

Horo leur jeta un regard distrait, tiré de sa rêverie par leurs éclats de voix. Les deux garçons s'étaient levés, face à face, et allaient sans doute recommencer à se battre. Horo soupira, et reporta son attention sur Ren. À l'instant même où il posa ses yeux sur lui, il devina que Ren l'avait repéré. Horo songea que, puisque Ren savait qu'il l'observait, il ferait mieux d'arrêter tout de suite. Mais il n'en fit rien.

Ren savait qu'Horo le regardait, sans même avoir à tourner la tête: impossible de confondre cette chaleur brûlante, envoûtante, avec une autre. Même la lumière du soleil semblait bien pâle à côté de ce regard qui caressait son visage, ses épaules, qui glissait l'air de rien le long de ses hanches, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose. Ren savait qu'il l'observait avec cette insistance peu commune, et pourtant, il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher: pour rien n'au monde, il n'aurait voulu perdre cette chaleur.

Le soleil étouffait l'air, le sable calcinait le moindre souffle: entre ces deux sources incendiaires et dévastatrices, la tiédeur fiévreuse d'un regard était salvatrice. Ren ferma les yeux, et un sourire presque invisible se dessina sur son visage. C'était comme une autorisation, comme pour dire que ça ne le gênait pas, que Horo pouvait continuer à le regarder autant qu'il le voulait. C'est ce qu'il fit, précisément: il ne pouvait pas se lasser de le contempler, sans savoir ce qu'il cherchait, ni ce qui retenait son attention. Dans son regard, il y avait une admiration trop proche du désir.

-Bon, je retourne au village, avant que le soleil ne me grille la cervelle! lança Chocolove au bout d'un long moment.

-Mais de quelle cervelle parles-tu? fit Ryu avec un sourire narquois.

-Horo, tu viens?

Le jeune Aïnou sursauta presque en entendant son nom prononcé. Il y avait oublié qu'il existait un monde autour de lui, un univers qui, lui, ne se résumait pas à la douceur d'un regard sur une peau baignée de soleil. Il se leva lentement, cherchant l'intérêt d'une vie où il n'y avait rien à contempler.

-C'est bon, j'arrive…

-Le dernier arrivé fait la vaisselle!

Chocolove partit en courant, dérapant sur le sable, suivit de près par Ryu qui n'allait pas se laisser distancer. Ren leva les yeux vers Horo, et il pu presque lire du regret dans son regard.

-Tu restes là?

-Pas longtemps, assura Ren en se relevant tout aussi lentement que lui. Je vous rejoindrais dans un moment.

Horo hocha la tête, et passa soigneusement à côté de lui pour rejoindre les autres. Ren ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'écarter: ils se frôlèrent simplement, rien de plus. Mais c'était déjà beaucoup, pour deux garçons qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils cherchent.


	4. Chapter 4

_-Episode Quatre-_

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique?

Horo jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, légèrement agacé. Ren aurait du revenir depuis longtemps.

-Arrêtes de t'en faire, je ne vois pas ce qui peut lui arriver…fit Ryu, concentré sur les cartes qu'il tenait en main. Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter…

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, se défendit brusquement Horo. C'est juste que…la nuit va bientôt tomber, et…

-Tu as peur qu'il se fasse manger par un serpent à sonnette? dit Chocolove en observant lui aussi avec attention ses propres cartes. Il est grand il sait se débrouiller. Ou alors il a croisé une jolie fille et il ne reviendra pas…Carré de reines! annonça-t-il en abattant son jeu sur la table.

-Désolé, mec…Quinte Floche, répliqua Ryu en dévoilant le sien.

Chocolove ouvrit une bouche béante, complètement ahuri. Cela devait faire environ trois fois qu'il perdait les débris de ses économies, et il n'avait plus de quoi payer.

-Euh…tu me fais un prix d'ami?

-Non. Tu as parié 75 yens, je les veux cash.

-Mais j'ai plus rien…

-Bon, bah…corvée vaisselle!

-Horo, tu me prêtes 75 yens? supplia Chocolove en se tournant vers l'Aïnou.

Celui-ci secoua catégoriquement la tête de droite à gauche: le retard de Ren le préoccupait. Quand ils l'avaient laissé, il devait être environ deux heures de l'après-midi, et maintenant, il était déjà six heures passées…Le soleil se couchait et le ciel commençait à se noircir dangereusement.

-On fait une dernière partie, et cette fois, je gagne toutes mes économies d'un seul coup!

-Tu vas t'endetter encore plus…

La porte d'entrée grinça avant de claquer, et Horo eut un soupir soulagé.

-Hé, Ren, t'as pas 100 yens à me prêter?

-Je croyais que tu ne m'en devais que 75, rectifia Ryu.

-Oui, mais ça, il ne le sait pas…

-Je prête pas mon argent aux losers, dit Ren en les rejoignant. Surtout quand c'est peu probable qu'ils me le rendent…

-Où tu étais passé? le coupa Horo.

Ren leva les yeux vers lui, avec un sourire d'excuse, et ne répondit pas. Horo lui rendit son sourire, soutenant son regard quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux. Ren vint s'appuyer contre le mur, à côté de lui: avant, il aurait fait ça sans vraiment réfléchir, mais à présent, il essayait de rester près de Horo le plus longtemps possible. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui le poussait à le faire, mais sa présence l'apaisait. Et –même s'il ne l'avouerait pas- il espérait pouvoir encore accrocher l'un de ses regards quasi-avide.

-Bon, qui se joint à moi pour battre ce tricheur? demanda Chocolove en désignant Ryu d'un signe de tête.

-Tu oses insinuer..?!

-Excuses moi, mais il me semble que c'est le roi de trèfle que j'ai jeté il y a quelques tours…

-Change de lunettes!

-Non, il a raison, c'est une des cartes qui a été envoyée sous le paquet tout à l'heure, remarqua Horo.

-AH! Je le savais! Tricheur! Au bûcher!

-Je vois qu'on s'amuse…

Tout le monde sursauta en entendant ce ricanement singulier. Impossible de se tromper. Chocolove et Ryu se levèrent d'un bond en reconnaissant la voix de Hao: comment était-il entré sans qu'on l'entende? En remarquant leur mouvement de recul, le jeune garçon appuyé contre la porte eut un large sourire.

-Ça ne vous fait pas plaisir de me voir? s'étonna-t-il.

Ren devina ce que Horo allait faire avant même qu'il n'amorce un seul mouvement: il le retint par le bras, l'empêchant de bondir. Chocolove et Ryu se tinrent sur la défensive, mais Horo se débattait toujours pour essayer de sauter sur son adversaire.

-Espèce de salaud! cracha-t-il furieusement. Qui t'as permis de revenir?

-Horo, arrêtes!

-Lâches moi, Ren!

-Pas question!

-Tu as oublié ce qu'il a fait?

-C'est vrai, dit nous ce qui nous retient de te démonter en morceaux? menaça Chocolove, qui avait déjà déployé son Over Soul.

Horo réussi à se dégager, et en un clin d'œil, il fut à son tour prêts à combattre. Ryu l'imita, et seul Ren resta en retrait, incapable de bouger.

-Franchement, je ne vous crois pas assez stupide pour tenter ce genre de chose, fit Hao en gardant son sourire, sans bouger d'un seul pouce, étonnamment calme.

-Il a raison, rangez vos armes, conseilla Ren, qui ne parvenait pas à le quitter des yeux.

Mais aucun de ses amis ne bougea.

-Je pense que vous avez oublié quelque chose d'essentiel: personne ne peut me battre, ajouta Hao. C'est pour ça que j'ai prit la peine de me déplacer. J'ai une offre à vous faire. À _te_ faire, en réalité, fit-il en se tournant vers Ren.

-Comme si on avait envie de t'entendre!

-Oh, je pense que tu aimerais bien, ricana le jeune Asakura. Je te rappelle que tu m'affrontes dans deux jours, se serait trop bête que je remporte le Shaman Fight parce que mon adversaire ne s'est pas présenté…Je te fais une fleur en t'affrontant loyalement, ne m'oblige pas à me débarasser de toi maintenant.

-Si tu le touches, tu es mort, intervint Horo.

-Voyez-vous ça?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire? demanda Ren, méfiant, croisant ostensiblement les bras.

Hao lança un regard en biais vers les trois Shamans qui avaient sortis leurs armes, et Ren leur ordonna une nouvelle fois de baisser leur garde. Chocolove et Ryu obéirent, et même Horo finit par rompre son Over Soul: il refusa pourtant de lâcher Hao du regard, et resta près de Ren.

-J'ai une simple proposition à te faire, annonça le visiteur imprévu. J'ai fait exactement la même à mon frère, quelques jours avant notre match. J'espère seulement que tu sauras être plus intelligent. C'est d'une simplicité extrême: ton potentiel m'intéresse, et je suis disposé à te prendre dans mes rangs une fois que je serais Shaman King. Si tu acceptes, je t'éviterais une mort plus lente et plus douloureuse encore que celle de Yoh.

-Tu penses toujours que personne ne peut te battre? grinça Ren entre ses dents.

Hao éclata de rire:

-Tu ne penses pas sérieusement avoir une chance contre moi? Tout ceux qui ont eut cette audace ont rejoints le royaume des Esprits. Je peux lire dans n'importe quels yeux, et je sais reconnaître la peur, ajouta-t-il en le fixant avec insistance. Tu es mort de trouille, c'est tellement évident que ça me fait pitié.

Horo lança un regard en biais à Ren, essayant de se rassurer. Mais malgré la neutralité de son visage, on voyait clairement dans ses yeux qu'il redoutait l'affrontement à venir. L'espace d'un instant –mais sans doute avait-il tout simplement rêvé-, Horo crut que Ren allait accepter sa proposition.

-C'est hors de question, répliqua Ren, catégorique, et même si on lisait la peur dans ses yeux, sa voix ne tremblait pas. Je ne plierais à aucune autre volonté que la mienne: je t'écraserais sur ton propre terrain, et j'en finirais une bonne fois pour toute avec toi.

Hao hocha la tête, l'air faussement ennuyé:

-C'est bien dommage…Moi qui croyait que tu avais un peu de bon sens…Tu réalises que tu viens de t'engager à mourir? Comme tous les autres cafards sont morts? Comme mon propre frère –cet imbécile qui s'est cru supérieur!

-La fermes! le coupa Horo. Yoh valait dix fois mieux que toi!

Hao éclata de rire à nouveau, et Horo eut un autre mouvement pour s'avancer vers lui. Ren referma sa main sur son poignet, et cela suffit pour l'arrêter.

-Si Yoh a refusé, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accepterais.

-Tu ne sais donc pas? fit Hao, qui s'amusait visiblement beaucoup. C'est lui-même qui est venu m'implorer de l'épargner.

Ce fut au tour de Chocolove d'éclater de rire:

-Et tu penses qu'on va avaler ça? Jamais Yoh ne t'aurais supplier de quoi que se soit!

-Ah, vous croyez? Dis-moi, Ren…que ressent un homme qui va mourir? Yoh avait peur, parce que c'est ce que chacun ressens quand ses dernières heures arrivent. Il m'a demandé d'épargner sa vie, d'en prendre une autre à sa place…Il vous aurait livré à moi juste pour sauver sa peau, mais puisque j'étais résolu à le tuer, il m'a simplement supplié de l'achever le plus vite possible…

-Fermes la! hurla Ren.

Il n'y croyait pas, bien sur. Non, qui pourrait croire ça? Yoh avait été un héros jusqu'au bout, jusque dans sa mort. Mais Ren savait trop bien ce que ressentait, comme le disait Hao, un homme qui marchait à côté de la mort.

-Tu n'as rien d'autre à dire? cracha-t-il. Dans ce cas, dehors!

Hao lui lança un dernier regard avant de disparaître. Ren ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement quand la pièce fut débarrassée de sa présence.

-J'espère qu'il ne croyait pas sérieusement que tu allais accepter! fit Ryu.

Ren baissa les yeux. Il aurait pu. Oui, il aurait très bien pu…Il repensa aux flammes, au sang, à la poussière. Etait-ce humain de mourir ainsi? Etait-ce humain de se vendre pour éviter l'inévitable? Quand il voulut croiser le regard de Horo pour y trouver un peu de réconfort, son visage était fermé. Il semblait réfléchir.

-Horo…

Ren resserra sa prise autour de son poignet, qu'il n'avait pas lâché. Horo lui jeta simplement un regard en coin, et Ren paniqua en y lisant le doute.

-Dis moi que tu ne l'as pas cru…

Ren le força à se tourner vers lui, mais il évitait toujours son regard. Il eut l'effroyable conviction qu'il savait, qu'il savait quelque chose, quelque chose que tout le monde ignorait.

-Dis moi que c'est faux…implora-t-il, cherchant désespérément à croiser son regard pour savoir où était la vérité. S'il te plait, dis-moi que c'est faux…

Horo se dégagea brusquement et disparu dans l'escalier, sans que personne ne cherche à le poursuivre. Ren l'entendit grimper les marches, et une porte claqua à l'étage supérieur. Ryu et Chocolove échangèrent un regard embarrassé, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Ren se tourna vers eux pour chercher à comprendre, mais ils se rassirent simplement à la table. Chocolove fit un signe à Ren qui semblait signifier "Vas-y, toi".

Ren soupira, et escalada les marches à son tour, lentement, et entendit les deux autres parler à voix basse derrière lui. Il ne tint pas compte et vint frapper à la porte close. Evidement, personne ne répondit. Ren attendit une minute avant de recommencer.

-Fous moi la paix!

Le jeune garçon sursauta presque: la voix de Horo n'était pas faite pour être agressive. La sienne, peut-être, mais lui…C'était le symbole même du positif. Se sentant légèrement perdu sans sa voix rassurante, Ren songea qu'il devrait essuyer les mêmes remarques récurrentes que lui-même avait faites à tous ceux qui essayaient de le faire sortir de sa chambre.

-Horo, ouvres-moi.

-Pas question, dégages!

-S'il te plait…

-Casses toi, j'ai dis!

"Ne me laisse pas tout seul" supplia Ren pour lui-même.

Il posa la main sur la poignée: la porte n'était pas fermée à clef. N'hésitant pas une seconde de plus, il ouvrit la porte, entrant dans la pièce et refermant derrière lui. Cette fois-ci, Horo ne dit rien pour le faire partir. En le voyant entrer, il se tourna simplement vers la fenêtre, évitant son regard. Ren ne dit rien, et se contenta de s'approcher de lui.

-Ce type est cinglé, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Il fait tout pour nous caser dans ses rangs, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux…

-J'en sais rien, le coupa Horo. Franchement, j'en sais rien.

Il s'accouda sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et Ren l'imita. Il regardèrent au dehors sans rien dire: le soleil disparaissait derrière la ligne de l'horizon. Ren finit par tourner les yeux vers Horo, qui refusa de croiser son regard. Ren se contenta simplement de le regarder. Le regarder, c'était tout: il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait. Il avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois.

-Tu veux qu'on en parle? demanda-t-il, sans trop savoir si Horo avait envie de s'étaler sur le sujet.

Il haussa les épaules, et Ren n'ajouta rien. Il ne détacha pas ses yeux de son visage, observant son regard bleu qui s'éloignait, plus loin encore que l'horizon, sans doute plus loin que le désert lui-même. Jusqu'où pouvait-il aller? Ren comprit soudain que c'était ça qu'il cherchait dans ses yeux, quand il attendait de les croiser, quand il attendait de les sentir posés sur lui: ce désir de voir au-delà, de regarder par-dessus les montagnes, les lacs, tout ce qui nous éloignait de ce qu'on aimait, de ceux qu'on aimait. Le bleu de son regard était comme la couleur d'un chemin, qui le ramenait quelque part, un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas mais où il était en sécurité.

Dans ses yeux, Ren lisait tout ce dont il était éloigné. Sa famille, son pays…Tout ce qu'il avait perdu, aussi, tous ces rêves effondrés, son meilleur ami dans un autre monde, là où personne ne pouvait plus le rejoindre. Mais malgré le vide, il persistait une sorte de confiance absolue, un lien puissant qui le rattachait à quelque chose, ailleurs, hors de ce désert aride où chacun craignait ses dernières heures. Un lien qui efface la distance, qui balaye les différences, qui relie les êtres entre eux avec une puissance insoupçonnée. Un lien puissant que Ren ne possédait avec personne.

-Il m'a dit quelque chose.

-Pardon?

-Yoh. Quand on était encore en froid…avant qu'on arrête de s'adresser la parole, raconta Horo, la rêverie de son visage donnant toujours l'impression qu'il regardait quelque chose au loin. Il m'a dit que…que personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait battre Hao. Qu'il devait survivre, quel qu'en soit le prix, parce que…parce que personne d'autre ne pourrait mettre un terme à tout ça.

Horo sentait le regard de Ren sur son visage, et il craignait cet instant inévitable ou leurs yeux se croiseraient. Il ne pourrait pas regarder indéfiniment le soir tomber, et il serait bien obligé, à un moment où à un autre, de le regarder en face. Parce qu'il ne détournerait pas les yeux: Ren se raccrochait à lui avec la même insistance qu'il l'avait observé, après leur combat, sous le soleil de plomb.

-C'est ce qu'il a dit? fit Ren. Mais tu ne penses pas que…

-Je n'en sais rien, répéta-t-il. Je sais pas ce qu'il a pu faire: il savait qu'il n'y avait que lui pour arrêter Hao, il a très bien pu essayer de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible.

-Ça ne lui a pas réussi, alors, répondit Ren amèrement.

Horo se tourna vers lui. Il n'avait pas cessé de le fixer, pas une seule seconde. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. Horo plongea ses yeux bleus dans son regard doré, Ren soutint son regard.

-S'il te plait, dis-moi simplement…

-Tu as besoin de moi pour en être persuadé, ou quoi? l'interrompit Horo brusquement. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi! Moi aussi, je voudrais que tu me dise que tu es sur de toi!

-Tu le connaissais bien mieux que moi! se défendit Ren, affecté par l'agressivité de son ton.

-C'est faux! N'importe qui te diras que Yoh était incapable de se vendre! Est-ce que ça ternit sa mémoire que d'avoir des doutes? Toi aussi, tu te poses des questions!

-Et alors? Je devrais avoir honte de ne pas lui faire confiance, c'est ça? Je suis complètement paumé, et je pensais que…

-Que quoi? Que je le connaissais assez pour savoir s'il avait l'intention de se livrer à Hao?

-Je pensais qu'à toi, je pourrais faire confiance! l'interrompit Ren. Je pensais que quoi que tu dises, je te croirais sur parole, parce que je n'ai plus que ça à quoi me raccrocher!

Horo ne répondit pas, laissant sa phrase en suspend. Lentement, il mesura le poids que ses mots donnaient à l'air, la lourdeur qu'ils lui donnaient. Ren ne supporta pas de le regarder plus longtemps, et quitta la pièce, comme s'il avait lui aussi prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se sentait perdu, il espérait trouver du réconfort en entendant Horo lui assurer que jamais Yoh n'aurait pu trahir qui que se soit…

"Il doute autant que moi" songea-t-il amèrement.

C'était vrai: il ne pouvait plus se raccrocher qu'à ça, qu'à ce que Horo pouvait dire ou faire. Il n'avait plus rien d'autre, à part lui, à part ce regard qui avait occupé toute la place dans son esprit…Il avait besoin de lui, besoin qu'il le rassure, besoin qu'il reste près de lui. C'était horrible, cette nécessité, ce besoin vitale dont il ne comprenait pas la provenance: il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Tout se dont Ren pouvait être sur, c'était que sans Horo, il n'était plus rien.

-

-

-

-

Une fois la nuit parfaitement tombée, Horo emprunta la trappe qui menait au toit: l'air n'avait plus rien d'étouffant, et il retrouvait une fraîcheur agréable. Le jeune Aïnou resta longtemps allongé sur la pierre, à contempler les étoiles. Il avait du mal à se souvenir comment il s'était retrouvé dans le SF…Mais très vite, sa mission lui revint en mémoire, et il eut un pincement au cœur: qui sauverait la Nature, maintenant que son plus fervent chevalier était hors combat?

Horo pensait aussi à ce qui allait bientôt se passer, à l'affrontement final, décisif, qui scellerait définitivement le destin du monde. Si Yoh était le seul qui soit à la hauteur de battre Hao…Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit mort? Et qui pourrait l'arrêter? Est-ce que Ren serait à la hauteur? Horo essaya d'abord de se refuser à l'idée que Ren puisse perdre. Bien sur, comment après un entraînement aussi acharné, comment après avoir détruit tous ses adversaires sans jamais essuyer aucune défaite, comment est-ce qu'il pourrait perdre un seul combat?

Il songea à sa force, à son agilité, sa manière féline de se déplacer, sans jamais hésiter. L'hésitation, le doute, ce n'était pas lui. La peur, le chagrin, ce n'était pas lui. Horo soupira en songeant que, décidément, il ne connaissait de Ren que ce qu'il n'était pas. Il repensa au soleil, à la chaleur, à sa main qui protégeait ses yeux, qui ombrait son visage…à sa respiration qui se découpait au couteau, à la finesse de ses hanches, à la douceur de sa peau quand elle frôlait la sienne. Il repensait à tout ça, tout ce qu'il connaissait déjà de Ren. Tout ce qu'il appréciait. Tout ce dont son regard avait besoin pour ne pas trouver le monde terne.

Tout ce qu'il désirait, fébrilement, aveuglément. Et à tout ce qui lui interdisait de telles pensées. Horo entendit grincer la trappe, et devina que Ren se hissait sur le toit.

-Salut, dit-il simplement.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, sans un mot, et Horo continua de fixer le ciel. Ren le regardait à la dérobée, se forçant à détourner les yeux, mais n'y parvenant qu'à peine: il avait ce goût dans la bouche, celui de ceux qui doivent dire quelque chose, mais qui n'y parviennent pas.

-Je crois que je comprends.

Horo leva les yeux vers lui, intrigué. Dans le noir, les yeux de Ren ne lui faisaient plus le même effet: il arrivait à le fixer normalement.

-Je crois que…que je sais ce que tu dois ressentir, compléta Ren, visiblement mal à l'aise. Vous vous êtes disputés, c'était ton meilleur ami. Tu as du te sentir coupable. Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment…égoïste, acheva-t-il. Je pensais qu'à moi, et…Et j'ai pas su voir que tu allais mal. J'aurais du le voir, comme tu as été capable de le voir pour moi. Moi aussi, j'aurais du être là.

Horo ne répondit pas. Bizarrement, il se sentait soulagé. Mais de quoi? Peut-être que lui aussi avait besoin qu'on le sorte de la solitude. Yoh avait décidément laissé bien trop de gens seuls en ce monde.

-Tu y étais…

-Pardon?

-Le match, tu y étais, toi. J'ai refusé d'y aller. J'ai refusé de voir mon meilleur ami mourir, dit-il lentement, comme s'il parvenait enfin à confesser ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner. Toi, tu étais là…

-Etre là, c'était pire, assura Ren. Et puis…tu avais tes raisons. Il le savait, il ne t'en a pas voulu.

Horo aurait voulu lui demander comment est-ce qu'il pouvait en être sur, mais après tout, il suffisait que Ren ait ce regard confiant pour qu'il y croit. Il avait besoin de croire que Yoh ne lui en avait pas voulu pour avoir été aussi lâche. Ren s'allongea à côté de lui, observant le ciel. Ils restèrent silencieux, sans rien ajouter de plus, regardant passer les minutes.

-Dis…

-Oui?

-Tu te souviens pourquoi tu participes au SF?

-Ouais: pour ne pas me faire démonter la tête quand je rentrerais chez moi. Non, je t'assure, insista-t-il alors que Horo éclatait de rire. C'est vrai, si je ne gagne pas, ça va barder…

_"Si tu ne gagnes pas, Ren, ce sera la fin"_

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? demanda Ren en voyant le regard de Horo perdu dans le vague.

Le jeune Aïnou eut un sourire, et leva le bras vers le ciel. Ren leva les yeux.

-Tu vois l'espèce de croix, là? C'est la constellation du Cygne. Son étoile la plus brillante, c'est Deneb, le grand lampion, juste ici. Juste à côté, il y a la constellation de la Lyre, avec Véga, qu'on ne voit bien qu'au mois d'août. Deneb et Véga forment un triangle avec Altaïr, de la constellation de l'Aigle.

Ren observa les trois étoiles qui dessinaient un triangle rassurant dans l'encre du soir.

-T'en connais d'autres?

-Des tas. Mais elles sont trop nombreuses, on ne peut pas toutes les connaître…Surtout que certaines n'apparaissent qu'en été, et d'autre qu'en hiver, en fonction de l'hémisphère de la Terre où on se trouve…

-Tu penses que ça peut être important? Je veux dire, rectifia-t-il en surprenant le regard de reproche de Horo, un seul point parmi d'autre, noyé dans la masse…Est-ce que quelqu'un se soucie d'un cas isolé?

-Moi, ça m'intéresse. Toutes les étoiles ne brillent pas de la même manière, c'est important de s'intéresser à chacune d'elles…Je pense que s'il y en a une dont personne ne veut, je me souviendrais de son nom.

Ren hocha la tête, songeur.

-Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure? demanda Horo. Que tu n'avais rien d'autre à quoi te raccrocher. C'est vrai?

-C'est…c'est pas totalement ça, en fait…balbutia le jeune garçon, désemparé.

-Je m'en doutais, se renfrogna immédiatement l'Aïnou.

_"Horo, qu'est-ce que tu attends que je dise? Qu'est-ce que tu attends que je fasse?"_

-Enfin, si, en un sens, c'est vrai, mais…fit Ren en essayant de rattraper sa bourde. En fait, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que pour moi, c'est important. Qu'on puisse se parler, qu'on puisse…juste être ensemble, ça me va. Pour moi, ça compte beaucoup, avoua-t-il finalement.

Horo fut immédiatement touché par sa sincérité: après tout, c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, savoir qu'il était important, au moins pour une personne.

"Mais pourquoi Ren? Pourquoi lui? Et pourquoi maintenant?"

En plongeant à nouveau son regard dans celui de Ren, Horo comprit qu'il ne fallait pas se poser de questions. Surtout, ne rien se demander, ne pas s'interroger, simplement laisser faire. Se laisser submerger, par quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait ni anticiper ni contrôler, quelque chose qui faisait un peu peur, sans doute. Qui avait à voir avec le doute, l'incertitude, l'incompréhension. Avec le soleil, la chaleur, la couleur d'un regard. La douceur d'une peau, la finesse d'un torse, l'entremêlement de trop de choses à la fois.

-Pour moi aussi, ça compte, dit-il simplement.

_"Si tu ne gagnes pas, Ren, se sera la fin."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

...à votre avis, comment tout cela va-t-il bien pouvoir se finir? (en sachant que je n'ai aucun Complexe WaltDisney ou autre Happy End Mania...)


	5. Chapter 5

_-Episode Cinq-_

Le lendemain matin, Ren se réveilla avant tout le monde, et prit grand soin de quitter la maison le plus silencieusement possible. Le soleil se levait à peine, timide, pâle, comme s'il avait honte d'étaler sa palette de couleurs matinales. L'air était inhabituellement frais, les rues étaient désertes: Ren voulait profiter de ce calme, de cette tranquillité, d'être le seul debout quand tout dormait encore.

Etait-ce parce qu'il craignait de rejoindre ceux qui ne se relèvent pas, quelles que soient les couleurs du ciel?

En réalité, sa confiance en lui diminuait de jour en jour. Il sentait l'inévitable approcher, mais sans doute n'était-il pas encore assez près pour qu'il en prenne conscience. Ren savait pourtant que, quand le moment serait venu, il serait trop tard. Est-ce que vivre ses instants comme les derniers n'était pas une preuve de pessimisme?

Les mains dans les poches, il marchait le long des allées, appréciant le silence du désert endormi. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'une vie pouvait s'arrêter ici, au milieu de nulle part: comment un homme pouvait-il disparaître, sans les regards de ceux qu'il a laissé? Et pourtant: Yoh était bien mort ici. Comment beaucoup d'autres. Beaucoup trop. Marchant ainsi, les mains dans les poches, le regard vagabondant de droite à gauche, Ren donnait l'impression d'avancer au hasard. Mais il savait parfaitement où il allait.

De l'extérieur, l'arène était encore plus imposante que la dernière fois. Il songeait qu'elle serait plus imposante d'heures en heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive y entrer. Quoi qu'il se passe, se serait la dernière fois qu'il aurait à entrer dans l'enceinte. Sans s'être rendu compte du chemin qu'il avait parcouru, Ren se retrouva dans les gradins. Tout était vide, bien sur: il s'accouda à une rambarde, observant le grand cercle de sable.

_"Je pensais être plus fort que Yoh"_ songea-t-il. _"Je pensais pouvoir le battre. Mais au fond, à chaque fois que j'ai cru y arriver, j'avait atteins mes limites. Il a été le seul qui puisse me tenir tête…et le seul qui pouvait tenir tête à Hao."_

Une bourrasque de vent souleva un nuage de sable, qui semblait traverser l'arène avec précipitation, comme s'il voulait à tout prix profiter de ce souffle inespéré pour avancer, le plus loin possible. La brise retomba, et le sable reposa au sol.

_"Si Yoh n'a rien pu contre lui…pourquoi est-ce que moi, je serais capable de quoi que se soit? J'ai eut beau m'en convaincre, je n'ai rien de plus que Yoh."_

Ren cru voir une musaraigne émerger du sable, et trottiner le long du mur d'enceinte. Il la suivit des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se glisse à travers une fente et disparaisse.

_"Penser à l'échec, c'est perdre espoir. Ne pas y penser, c'est être inconscient. Comment je peux savoir si je ferrais le poids? Comment je peux savoir?"_

Il craignait de disparaître sans y être préparé. On n'était jamais prêt, de toute manière.

Il craignait d'être obligé de vivre après s'être préparé à la mort. Qui pouvait vivre après tant de doutes?

_"Quoi qu'il se passe, je suis fichu"_ songea-t-il amèrement.

Il le savait. Au fond de lui, il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Et si c'était vraiment la fin? S'il devait mourir dans deux jours, sans revoir sa sœur, sans revoir sa famille…Mourir seul, sans que personne ne sache se souvenir de qui il avait pu être. La seule personne qui le connaissait un tant soit peu, c'était Horo. Peut importe ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté: il avait peut de tout, à présent. Mourir seul, sans pouvoir croiser une dernière fois son regard.

Et si ce n'était pas la fin? S'il survivait, si la grâce lui était accordée pour qu'il débarrasse le monde de Hao, de tout le mal qu'il avait fait? Vivre en tant que héros, en vengeant la mort de son ami disparu, en devenant Shaman King…Changer la face du monde, comme il avait toujours rêvé de le faire. Vivre pour de bon, puisqu'il était libéré du masque qu'on lui connaissait. Vivre pour lui-même, enfin.

_"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?"_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-Bataille de purée!

À peine le cri de guerre avait-il transpercé le silence pesant de la petite habitation de pierre que Ryu surgit de la cuisine, une grande marmite de purée sous le bras, armé d'une louche gigantesque. Chocolove fut la première victime, et se rua sur lui pour essayer de le noyer dans le récipient. Horo vint aussitôt à son secours.

-Faîtes gaffe, j'ai un tube de mayonnaise! J'hésiterais pas à m'en servir!

Aveuglé par la substance gluante, Chocolove lâcha prise et Horo libéra Ryu de la soupière qu'il avait sur la tête. Les deux garçons se jetèrent sur le comique, et en quelques minutes, les murs de la cuisine furent recouverts de purée, mayonnaise, ketchup, restes de confitures bien collantes et quelques fruits enveloppés de moisissures.

-C'est quoi, ce vacarme?

La voix de Ren les interrompit: le jeune garçon venait à peine de rentrer, et fixait d'un air ahuri Ryu qui venait d'envoyer un camembert dans le visage de Chocolove, ce dernier en train de s'étrangler, la figure toute blanche, et Horo qui tentait de retirer de ses cheveux le jaune d'œuf et les débris de prunes qu'il avait reçu. Les trois garçons recouverts de choses plus visqueuses les unes que les autres se lancèrent un simple regard entendu.

-**Ah non!** protesta Ren en reculant prudemment. Non, pas question!

-À l'attaque!

Ren battit en retraite, mais trop tard, les autres étaient déjà sur lui. Dans l'apocalypse générale, les quatre garçons s'envoyèrent au visage tout ce qui pouvait leur tomber sous la main, jusqu'à ce que le frigo soit vide.

-

-

-

-

-

-C'était vraiment pas malin, grommela Ren, la tête penchée dans le lavabo, essayant de débarasser ses cheveux de la confiture qui les avaient collés. Mais alors _vraiment_ pas malin _du tout_!

-Je vais sentir le camembert jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, soupira Chocolove en enfilant des vêtements propres.

-J'arrive pas à démêler mes cheveux…

-Tu veux pas essayer avec une paire de ciseaux? suggéra Horo en sortant de la douche, une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Je veux bien m'en charger, si tu veux…

-Hors de question! protesta Ren aussitôt.

-Et Ryu, où es-ce qu'il est? demanda Horo à Chocolove. C'est quand même à cause de lui que je me suis retrouvé avec du jaune d'œuf dans les oreilles!

-Il est allé acheté de quoi manger: on a vidé tout le frigo. Je le rejoins, il faut que je lui fasse payer le coup du fromage!

Chocolove disparu, apparemment déterminé à appliquer la justice.

-Où tu étais passé? demanda Horo en passant une main dans ses cheveux trempés, vérifiant qu'il ne restait plus aucune trace de quoi que se soit de collant.

-Pas très loin, assura Ren.

Il n'avait pas très envie d'en parler. S'il était possible de se battre avec de la purée après avoir pensé à la mort, alors autant faire semblant de rien: inutile que ses problèmes deviennent ceux de tout le monde. Après tout, même s'il n'était plus là dans deux jours, le monde tournerait. Et c'était ça qui faisait le plus mal.

-Ça ne part pas?

-Non, toujours pas…soupira Ren en relevant la tête, les cheveux mouillés mais toujours collés par les restes de confiture.

-Chocolove a raison: avec une bonne paire de ciseaux…

-J'ai dis que c'était hors de question! Je vais me vider trois bouteilles de shampoing sur la tête, ça suffira.

Horo éclata de rire, et passa dans la pièce d'à côté, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pouvait s'apparenter à des vêtements propres. Il enfila un pantalon, et se mit en quête de ses chaussures: où avaient-elles bien pu filer, cette fois-ci?

-Ren, t'as pas vu un truc qui ressemble à mes pompes?

-Je suis pas ta mère! Hé, il n'y a plus d'eau…

-Ah, j'ai oublié de te dire…J'ai vidé le ballon d'eau chaude, donc, forcément…

Un hurlement acheva sa phrase.

-…enfin, je suppose tu t'es rendu compte par toi-même que l'eau était froide…

-T'aurais pas pu me le dire avant? hurla Ren depuis la salle de bains. J'ai faillit avoir une attaque!

-Non, c'était bien plus drôle d'attendre que tu te fasses congeler sur place…Chaussures, où êtes-vous?

Pour ceux qui pensent qu'appeler ses chaussures ne sert pas à les faire revenir, voici la preuve du contraire: en se penchant pour regarder sous le lit, Horo aperçu –enfin!- l'une de ses semelles. Il se glissa sous le lit, tendant le bras pour l'attraper. Quand il parvint à s'extirper, il n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire, et reçu une grande giclée d'eau gelée dans la figure.

-Vengeance! lui lança Ren en lâchant son seau et en s'enfuyant précipitamment.

Une serviette autour de la taille, Il avait réussi à démêler ses cheveux, qui dégoulinaient encore sur ses épaules.

-Espèce de malade! hurla Horo en se lançant à sa poursuite. J'espère que tu cours vite!

Seulement, après tous ces tsunamis d'eau froide, le sol était glissant, et les deux garçons dérapèrent immanquablement dès le premier virage. Ils éclatèrent de rire, et Horo tendit le bras pour aider Ren à se relever.

-Comme dirait Maiden, tout n'est que justice, se justifia le jeune garçon.

Il se releva, dérapa une seconde fois, entraînant Horo dans sa chute. Sa tête heurta le mur, lui arrachant une grimace. Horo s'appuya au mur, content de retrouver son équilibre, mais Ren resta assis au sol, massant son crâne douloureux.

-Mais c'est une patinoire, ce truc! s'exclama l'Aïnou. Ça va?

-Aïe…

-Quelle chochotte, je vous jure…

-Sans blague, ça fait super mal…

Horo s'agenouilla près de lui:

-Fais voir.

Il passa une main derrière sa tête, caressant ses cheveux.

-T'es un vrai comédien, même pas une hémorragie, constata-t-il.

Horo renouvela son geste: les mèches des cheveux de Ren glissaient entre ses doigts comme de l'eau sur un rocher. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder, même s'ils étaient suffisamment près l'un de l'autre pour que ça se remarque. En sentant son regard sur son visage, Ren détourna les yeux. Mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager. C'était presque insupportable, pourtant, de sentir un tel regard sur soi, de ne pas pouvoir le croiser, mais de savoir exactement où il se posait.

Sentir quand il détaillait son visage, quand il glissait sur ses épaules, le long de son torse encore trempé, quand il descendait jusqu'au nœud maladroit de la serviette atour de ses hanches avant de remonter le long de ses côtes…Oui, c'était presque insupportable de ne rien faire pour empêcher ça, de ne pas chercher à se dégager. Quand la main de Horo caressa sa nuque, rapprochant son visage du sien, Ren ne bougea toujours pas. Il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours rechercher leur contact, d'être passé volontairement à côté de lui à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Juste pour que sa peau frôle la sienne.

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée, à l'étage inférieur, les fit sursauter tous les deux. Horo s'écarta brusquement, et Ren se releva en se retenant au mur, l'empreinte du regard bleu de l'Aïnou sur sa peau devenue brûlante. Chocolove avait gravit les marches quatre à quatre, et manqua de déraper lui aussi sur le parquet glissant.

-C'était quoi, un déluge? demanda-t-il, le souffle cours. Non, je veux pas savoir, les coupa-t-il alors qu'ils ouvraient à peine la bouche pour répondre. J'ai piqué un de ces sprint…J'ai croisé Silva, et il avait un truc à nous dire.

Chocolove se tu, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Horo jeta un bref regard en biais à Ren, qui regardait ailleurs, évidement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? demanda-t-il.

-Il…y a eut un changement dans les horaires, annonça finalement Chocolove, l'air toujours aussi essoufflé. La finale a été décalée.

Ren tourna brusquement la tête vers Horo, qui affichait la même expression. Le match contre Hao était prévu pour l'après-demain: est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il avait un délais supplémentaire? Horo remarqua le sourire de Ren, qui trahissait son soulagement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par décalée?

Chocolove parvint enfin à respirer normalement, et acheva sa phrase, évitant soigneusement de regarder Ren dans les yeux.

-Le match a été avancé à demain, coup d'envoi à 7h. du matin: il te reste tout juste 16 heures.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voix Effrayante:** _Keiren..._

**Keiren:** hein? qui me parles?

**VE:** _C'est la Voix qui fait Peeuuur...J'ai une annonce à te faire..._

**Keiren:** ...oui?

**VE:** _Il te reste 16 heures à vivre...Quelles sont tes dernières volontés?_

**Keiren:** ... devenir un mec pour faire du yaoi!!!!!

**VE:** _...no comment..._

_( Keiren devant son ordinateur : "Alors, je le fais mourir ou je le fais pas mourir? Allez, pile ça se finit bien, face ça se finit mal...Je laaance la pièèèce...et...et...et? Elle est où? ... les forces du destin sont impénétrables...)_


	6. Chapter 6

_-Episode Six-_

Horo avait longuement hésité avant de venir trépigner devant la porte que Ren avait close: il s'était évidement enfermé et ne voulait parler à personne. Chocolove avait vite laissé tombé, et de toute manière, il était persuadé que Ren s'en faisait pour rien. Horo, lui, savait très bien qu'il y avait de quoi s'en faire dans la perspective d'affronter Hao.

On pouvait sans doute penser "que de bruits pour pas grand-chose…" mais lorsqu'on se retrouve face à ça, face à l'évidence, l'inévitable, on prie pour que chaque minute soit plus longue. Même si Horo était au plus près de comprendre ce que Ren ressentait, il s'en sentait pourtant terriblement loin: il avait l'atroce impression qu'il allait le perdre comme il avait perdu Yoh.

_"Non, pas de la même manière. Avec Ren, ce n'est pas pareil"_ songea-t-il. _"Avec Ren, rien n'est jamais pareil."_

Il frappa simplement deux coups à la porte.

-Tu me laisses entrer?

Horo prit son silence comme une autorisation: il poussa la porte et la referma derrière lui. Ren s'était appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant au dehors. Horo songea qu'ils avaient exactement les rôles inverses que la dernière fois.

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire, coupa Ren avant que Horo ait dit quoi que se soit.

-Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'ils pourraient avancer le match…

-Moi non plus. De toute manière, un jour de plus, ça n'aurait pas suffit. Une année de plus, ça n'aurait pas suffit.

Horo se mordit nerveusement la lèvre: il avait réfléchit toute la nuit, mais il était certain que Ren allait mal réagir. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il lui dise.

-Ren, écoute. Il ne faut pas que tu combattes.

Le jeune garçon se retourna pour le fixer avec attention.

-Comment ça?

-Déclare forfait.

Ren écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu veux que j'abandonne? Tu veux que je laisse le titre de Shaman King à ce malade mental?

-Il ne s'agit pas de lui, il s'agit de toi!

-C'est hors de question! répliqua Ren. Si je suis là, c'est pour me battre, je ne suis pas arrivé aussi loin pour abandonner comme un lâche!

-C'est pas une question de lâcheté! Tu ne _peux pas_ gagner ce match!

-Bien sur que si!

Mais il n'y croyait pas: cela était perceptible dans sa voix qui tremblait, dans son regard qui devenait brusquement fuyant. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner. Ou bien ça relèverait du miracles…Il ne croyait plus aux miracles. Si quelqu'un devait diriger leurs destins d'en haut, il n'aurait pas laissé Yoh mourir de manière aussi atroce.

-Je ne peux pas laisser tomber, souffla Ren.

-Tu as le choix…

-Non! Non, je n'ai pas le choix! hurla-t-il. Je ne peux pas laisser ce type devenir Shaman King! Je ne peux pas être responsable de tout ce qui va arriver par la suite! Je ne peux pas me rendre sans même avoir essayé!

-C'est pas un jeu, on parle de ta vie, là! répliqua sèchement Horo.

-Je sais très bien! Tu crois que je m'en fiche? Tu penses que c'est facile de savoir qu'on va mourir?

-Il y a une solution!

-Non, il n'y en a pas! Qu'est-ce que va dire ma famille si je déclare forfait? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si on laisse Hao prendre le contrôle?

-Ta famille préférerait sans doute te voir revenir en un seul morceau! Personne ne peux empêcher Hao d'avancer, il est indestructible!

-Il y a forcément un moyen de l'arrêter! répliqua Ren.

-Tu parles comme Yoh!

Ren se tu, incapable de répondre. Horo s'en voulut, mais la réaction de Ren le sidérait: pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'obstinait? Il savait, il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids…Et pourtant. Horo avait l'impression d'entendre Yoh, alors que c'était évident que rien ne pouvait stopper Hao. Il refusait de croire que Ren pouvait faire les mêmes erreurs que lui.

-S'il te plait, n'y va pas.

Il y avait de la supplication dans sa voix, et c'est sans doute ce qui força Ren à relever les yeux vers lui.

-Tu ne peux pas disparaître pour une simple question d'honneur…

-Ça n'a rien à voir, le coupa Ren. Ce n'est pas de la prétention.

-Alors quoi? Tu veux juste attirer l'attention sur toi?

-Comment tu peux dire un truc pareil? Tu penses vraiment que ça m'amuse, moi, de devoir me battre contre Hao? Dis tout de suite que je fais exprès de mourir!

-Tu comprends pas que j'ai peur de te perdre?

Horo savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire: Ren ne laisserait jamais tomber, même si sa vie était en jeu.

-J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à Yoh! C'était mon meilleur ami, et je n'ai pas été capable de faire quoi que se soit! Alors pour toi…S'il te plait, Ren, ne fais pas ça. Je ne pourrais pas vivre après t'avoir perdu. Pas toi.

Ren soutint longuement son regard. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Horo le suppliait de rester en vie, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Ren savait trop bien qu'une fois que la machine était lancée, il n'y avait rien pour l'arrêter. Tout s'enchaînait alors, et chaque minute jouait son rôle d'engrenage, de sale engrenage; tout chutait irrémédiablement vers la fin, sans rien pour stopper la course métallique et cruelle du temps.

Ren se détourna de la fenêtre, s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il passa une main sur ses yeux: il était à bout.

-Je voudrais bien…j'aimerais que se soit aussi simple.

Il venait aussi de réaliser à quel point Horo tenait à lui, à quel point il était devenu important à ses yeux. Il pensa à son regard. À ce qu'il y avait cherché, désespérément, sans jamais savoir ce qui le poussait à croiser ses yeux, à rechercher son contact. Cela lui semblait tellement évident, maintenant.

Ren avait cherché à se défaire de sa solitude, à trouver quelque chose qui puisse combler le creux de son âme. Alors, c'était ça, la réponse? C'était aussi simple? Le bonheur, ça ne se résumait qu'à ça, qu'au croisement de deux regard, qu'à la proximité de deux êtres? Si seulement il était possible d'y croire…Mais quand on marche à côté de sa mort, on ne croit plus en rien. Même pas en ça.

Il aurait tellement voulu y croire…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu…pourquoi tu es le seul qui arrive à comprendre? demanda Ren sans relever la tête. Pourquoi il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'arrive à parler?

Horo s'assit à côté de lui sans rien dire, et glissa une main sous son menton pour qu'il lève les yeux. Son regard doré croisa le sien: l'Aïnou y lisait beaucoup de chose, de la détresse, de la peur. La peur immonde qui arrache les larmes, l'angoisse qu'on n'ose pas crier, la terreur qu'on ne peut pas avouer parce qu'il n'y a pas, parce qu'il n'y a jamais de mots assez fort. Le regret, aussi. Horo essuya lentement les larmes qui avaient coulées, caressa sa joue. Lui aussi regrettait. Il savait qu'il regretterait toute sa vie de n'avoir rien pu faire pour protéger la seule chose qui était importante, la seule chose qui comptait en ce monde, la seule chose qui le faisait vivre. Il regretterait à jamais de ne pas avoir su plus tôt à quel point c'était vitale, _ça_, le simple revers de sa main sur la joue de Ren, les couleurs de leurs yeux qui se nouaient avec fébrilité, tantôt avec douceur, tantôt avec désespoir.

-Ça peut être simple, répondit-il simplement. Si tu le décides.

Ren détourna les yeux: non, ce n'était pas simple. Pour l'instant, la seule chose à laquelle il arrivait à penser, c'était la peur. C'était les quelques heures qui lui restaient, qui le séparaient de la fin. Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir à y penser, que se soit quelqu'un d'autre, que tout ça ne le concerne pas…

-J'en peux plus, j'en ai marre…

Horo regarda les larmes couler de ses yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, et il pouvait mesurer à présent le poids de la pression qu'il avait eut sur les épaules.

Alors il s'enroula doucement autour de lui, son torse contre son dos, ses bras refermés autour des siens. Ren hésita, puis se colla contre lui, refermant ses mains dans les siennes, et se tint immobile, fermant les yeux, laissant les larmes noyer son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte, comme déjà de l'autre côté.

Horo ne répondit pas. Ils restèrent sans bouger, assis l'un derrière l'autre, dans le silence. Juste le bruit des larmes qui coulaient, des mains qui s'emmêlaient, comme pour se raccrocher. À quoi? À quelle branche peut-on se rattraper quand on tombe d'aussi haut? La sensation de vertige finit par s'atténuer quand les larmes cessèrent.

-Ren…

-Hum?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait, dans ton cauchemar? demanda Horo à son oreille.

Il détacha une main des siennes pour la passer dans ses cheveux.

-Des flammes. Des cendres. Et des hurlements. Je faisais toujours le même.

Ren sentit les lèvres de Horo effleurer son oreille, glisser dans son cou. Il soupira, garda les yeux fermés, pencha la tête en arrière. Horo continua de caresser ses cheveux, très lentement, et glissa une main sous son t-shirt, remontant doucement le long de son torse. Ren frémit, mais resta immobile: le monde autour avait totalement cessé d'exister. La seule chose qui importait, c'était ça, ses lèvres sur sa peau, les caresses de ses doigts.

Pas grand-chose, pourtant, mais suffisamment pour oublier tout ce qui rendait le monde invivable. Pour oublier la peur, même quelques minutes, le temps d'un rapprochement, le temps de rien. Pour essayer de vivre, même avec maladresse, désaccord, mais ne pas simplement rester dans l'attente de la fin.

La tête toujours renversée en arrière, Ren passa le revers de sa main sur la joue de Horo, caressa son visage, le laissant effleurer son cou de ses lèvres, remonter le long de son menton, mordiller son oreille. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait repoussé.

-Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses, murmura l'Aïnou, fermant les yeux, resserrant son étreinte, comme pour le retenir le plus longtemps possible.

Ren ne su pas quoi répondre. Il se contenta de rester immobile, envoûté par la chaleur, par la douceur, par l'intensité qui ne durerait pas, mais qui existait; l'intensité douloureuse d'un dos et d'un torse qui s'emboîte, des caresses qui remplacent tous les mots qu'on ne sait pas dire. Car dans la Mort comme dans l'Etreinte, on n'est jamais suffisamment préparé.

En sentant le bout des doigts de Ren caresser ses lèvres, Horo ouvrit les yeux. Après toutes ces minutes qu'il avait passé à l'observer, il avait pourtant l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Même si cela pouvait en déranger, même si beaucoup trouverait cela insensé, grotesque, ou même répugnant, pour l'Aïnou, rien ne lui semblait plus normal que leurs visages aussi près l'un de l'autre. Rien n'était plus normal que ça, et rien n'était plus beau. Comment pouvait-on se noyer dans un regard? Comment était-ce possible, en si peu de temps? Horo ne savait pas, et il s'en fichait: après tout, rien d'autre n'était suffisamment important pour qu'il y songe.

À peine leurs lèvres s'étaient-elles effleurées que le grincement de la porte les fit lever les yeux brusquement. Le battant pivotait encore sur ses gonds, pas moyen de s'y tromper, ou de faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Celui qui les avait vu n'était, de toute évidence, déjà plus là. Ce bref grincement de porte sembla les ramener à la réalité. Ren se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte de Horo, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Embarrassé par son mouvement de recul, Horo n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour tenter d'excuser son geste: Ren avait déjà disparu.

-

-

-

-

-

Horo finit par redescendre. Dès qu'il eut posé le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, il entendit Ren retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il ne risquait pas d'en sortir avant le lendemain matin. Horo s'en voulu brusquement d'avoir été un peu trop audacieux: après tout, même s'ils avaient été rapprochés par les récents évènements, ils n'avait jamais vraiment été amis.

Quelques marches plus bas, le jeune Aïnou hésita à retourner à l'étage inférieur. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir qui de Chocolove ou de Ryu avait pu les voir, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien en penser. De toute manière, il n'y avait rien à penser. Horo finit par faire demi-tour, décidant de rester lui aussi barricadé dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il fasse semblant, comme les autres, semblant de ne pas avoir peur du lendemain.

Il savait que son appréhension n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Ren, mais il n'avait jamais éprouvé ça. "Ça", c'était la peur de perdre quelque chose qui faisait partie de soi, qui était ancré en soi, depuis à peine quelques jours, depuis une éternité. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il avait pu avouer à Ren: sa peur de le perdre, de devoir continuer alors que lui s'arrêtait, de ne plus pouvoir être près de lui. Le reste…comment aurait-il pu mettre des mots dessus?

Le reste, c'était sa manière de s'enhardir quand ses doigts glissaient sur sa peau, c'était l'intensité, la force de son regard dans le sien. Le frôlement presque imperceptible de leurs lèvres ne lui avait laissé qu'un goût de manque, d'envie, mais rien d'assez concret pour calmer sa fébrilité. Horo songea que si, avant, il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il cherchait en observant Ren, à présent, ça lui semblait évident. Pas assez pour l'exprimer par phrases, mais suffisamment pour qu'il ait l'impression –cette sensation à la fois douce et amère- qu'il avait ça en lui depuis toujours.

_"Ça ne peux pas finir comme ça…"_ songeait-il en regardant distraitement la nuit tomber sur le village.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de méprise, mais il ne pouvait pas exprimer clairement ce qu'il ressentait. Que faire, alors, entre le désir et la raison? Car c'était sans doute la raison qui avait dégagé Ren de ses bras. Ça ne pouvait être que ça, ce semblant de morale qui emprisonnait chaque mouvement, chaque parole, pour que –surtout!- la vérité soit bien dissimulée. Ne laisser aucune marque, même infime, d'un attachement invraisemblable. Non, ça ne pouvait pas finir avec ce jeu là, avec ces bribes de raisonnement qui les empêchait de vivre, avec ces notions atroces de normalité ou de logique qui bloquaient leurs gestes.

Horo jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre: le temps était devenu un être presque matériel, comme une ombre mystérieuse qui se contente d'observer. D'annoncer les fait. "_Il est sept heures du soir"_, dit le temps qui observe et qui analyse, qui ne prend aucun parti. On pourrait croire qu'il cherche à s'écouler le plus lentement possible –est-il un ennemi?- ou bien qu'au contraire, il tente d'avertir du peu de reste qui sépare ses victimes de l'aube –est-il un allié précieux?.

Il était sept heures, et le soleil avait déjà disparu, trop tôt, comme s'il ne voulait surtout pas être tenu responsable. Le soleil avait fuit comme un lâche, avec empressement. Horo comprit que Ren ne voudrait pas s'enfuir. Il aurait pu, pourtant…Est-ce que ça aurait été simple? Où est-ce que cela les aurait mené? Pas bien loin: une fois Hao au pouvoir, plus rien ne serait possible.

Alors quoi? Est-ce qu'il fallait se contenter de vivre ces heures comme les dernières? Se contenter de ce laps de temps impartit, décompté, de ce fragment de vie où il faut simplement survivre? Survivre, sans avoir le temps de trouver les mots, de trouver les phrases pour exprimer ce magnétisme, ce désir, ce nœud de sentiments qui ne s'accordent jamais de la bonne manière…Prendre seulement la nuit à témoin, pour que tout ne reste pas dans l'oubli, pour que la chaleur demeure éternelle, une bonne fois pour toute.

_"Oui, il faudra se contenter de ça"_ songea Horo. _"On a plus rien d'autre, de toute manière."_

Le jeune garçon guetta donc la lune, attendant qu'elle se lève, rassurante, encourageante. Il se promit d'attendre qu'elle dépasse les étoiles, peut-être les dernières étoiles. Et d'attendre que tout le monde dorme, puisque les dernières heures n'appartenaient qu'à deux personnes. Qui ne savaient pas où elles allaient, ni comment ça finirait. Mais qui avaient envie de vivre, elles aussi, avant la fin inéducable, malgré la voix silencieuse du temps qui s'écoule et le ricanement que de la faucheuse sur le bord de la route, juste sous leur fenêtre.

-

-

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bientôt le dernier épisode!!! j'ai fait un piti épilogue pour pas vous laissez dans le doute complet que va instaurer l'épisode 7 ... niark niark!!!

**Ren:** Hééé!! J'veux pas mourir, moi!!!

**Keiren:** La ferme, tu m'appartiens, alors tu fais ce que je te dis. Je te laisse une dernière volonté.

**Ren:** ... j'veux une bouteille de lait qualitée max!!!

**Keiren:** Ok, fermes-là.

**--"**


	7. Chapter 7

**DERNIER EPISODE !!!**

Maiiiis comme je suis généreuse, j'ai écris un épilogue ... hu hu ... hum, toujours en rated K+, puisque même mon lemon reste subjectif... xD

Please, rewiewssss!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Episode Sept-_

Le vent s'était mit à souffler, tout doucement, presque comme une voix humaine qui murmurait dans l'ombre. L'air frais s'engouffrait par la fenêtre, faisait un rapide tour de la pièce, et s'enfuyait au loin pour aller effrayer d'autres âmes, sans doute endormies, puisque la lune était déjà dans le ciel depuis longtemps –depuis que le soleil s'était enfuit derrière l'horizon de sable-, il était presque minuit. Les étoiles éclairaient de nouveau: c'était leur heure de gloire, celle où elles sont les plus luisantes, où elles n'ont ni la fadeur de leur arrivée précoce, ni la pâleur de leur départ, lorsque l'aube les détrône.

C'était une belle, soirée, vraiment, et Ren songea qu'il aurait sans doute pu la contempler des heures durant, attendant de la voir se finir. Mais il n'avait pas envie de voir le soleil se lever. Si seulement la nuit pouvait rester éternelle, si calme, si tranquille…Si seulement la vie pouvait se résumer à ça, à une nuit qui ne finit pas. Voir le soleil trancher les ombres paisibles, c'était déjà voir la mort. Le jour, c'était la fin: Ren savait que s'il voulait s'en tenir à ce qu'il avait prévu, il ne devait pas voir le jour arriver.

Voilà pourquoi il choisissait de contempler le plafond. Certes, ce n'était pas le même intérêt, et plusieurs fois, il tourna la tête pour apercevoir les étoiles par la fenêtre. Allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la nuque, il profitait du silence, songeant qu'il commençait à être dérangeant. L'absence de bruit, c'était un peu l'absence de vie. Il avait ce goût au fond de la gorge d'insatisfaction, comme s'il n'était pas là où il fallait. Il passait à côté de quelque chose, et il savait très bien quoi.

Il repensait à la voix de Horo près de son oreille, à ses lèvres sur sa nuque, à son ventre collé contre son dos. Pourquoi s'était-il enfuit brusquement? Il s'en était voulu de ne pas être resté, malgré le grincement de la porte qui lui avait rappelé que rien dans ce qu'il ressentait n'était normal. Il aurait aimé se blottir dans ses bras, puisqu'il n'y avait que là qu'il se sentait en vie. Le reste, les murs, le sable, le soleil qui se levait et se couchait…Le reste, ce n'était rien, ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait.

Pour une fois, Ren savait ce qu'il voulait. Et, précisément, la seule chose qu'il désirait, c'était ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir. Du temps pour comprendre et pour admettre. Du temps pour apprendre. Du temps pour recevoir tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais reçu, pour apprécier d'être relié à quelqu'un par une chose que rien ne pouvait surmonter. Rien de tout cela ne lui serait accordé: Ren se demanda ce qui lui resterait une fois dans l'arène.

À quoi pourrait-il se raccrocher? Car il fallait bien quelque chose –n'importe quoi, peu importait- à quoi se cramponner avec l'énergie du désespoir, quelque chose pour ne pas avoir ce sentiment douloureux de mourir seul.

Agacé par les fissures du plafond et par le ciel qui, même s'il était magnifique, ne pouvait décidément rien pour lui, Ren ferma les yeux, de plus en plus dérangé par ce silence qui n'en finissait pas. Le jeune garçon songea que les dernières heures étaient le reflet de toute une vie.

_"Ça se résume à ça, alors: du vide et du silence, rien d'autre. Juste un bruit de fond et une absence, avec un reste de peur."_

Non, c'était impossible, on ne pouvait pas attendre la mort comme une délivrance de la vie: il y avait certainement quelque chose qui méritait de survivre. Ren avait peur qu'en le découvrant, il soit incapable de se rendre au combat, dès le soleil levé.

Un craquement le fit sursauter, et son cri fut étouffé par une main collée contre sa bouche. Il se débattit avant d'entendre une voix familière:

-Arrêtes, crétin, c'est moi.

Ren cessa de se débattre, et recula, le dos contre le mur en pierre. Bizarrement, il avait du mal à retrouver sa respiration. Dans le noir, les yeux de Horo brillaient dans les siens.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous? souffla Ren sans hausser le ton. Tu m'as foutu la trouille! On arrive pas près des gens comme ça! Tu…

Il s'interrompit. Il ne savait pas trop comment finir sa phrase, et pour tout dire, il avait même oublié ce qu'il était en train de dire. Horo venait de s'asseoir en face de lui, suffisamment près pour Ren tente de reculer légèrement. Mais il ne parvint qu'à mieux se coller contre le mur.

-Fermes-la, ordonna simplement l'Aïnou.

Ren ouvrit la bouche, Horo l'interrompit en levant une main à la hauteur de son visage.

-J'ai dis: fermes-la, répéta-t-il.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, glissa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ren ne savait pas s'il devait paniquer. Oui, sans doute, il devrait faire quelque chose, ne pas se laisser faire, au moins tenter de le repousser, ce serait le minimum du bon sens. Mais il ne fit aucun mouvement. La main de Horo passa sur sa joue, remontant dans ses cheveux: Ren ferma les yeux quand il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres. Il n'entendait plus le vent souffler, au dehors. D'ailleurs, il n'entendait plus rien. Horo décolla sa bouche de la sienne, juste le temps de respirer. Ren garda les yeux clos, et frissonna quand leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent.

On dit qu'il n'y a rien de plus effrayant, rien de plus dérangeant que cette proximité entre deux visages, lorsqu'ils se ressemblent trop pour que l'on trouve cela normal. Horo ignorait sur quoi s'étaient fondés ces dires, mais il pouvait être sur –absolument certain, désormais- que tout ceux qui y croyaient passaient à côté.

Ren lui rendit son baiser, presque trop rapidement, cherchant sa langue avec la sienne, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour le tirer contre lui. Horo cessa de caresser ses cheveux, et sa main passa derrière sa nuque: il continua de l'embrasser, avec une sorte d'empressement, comme s'il avait peur que tout s'arrête d'une seconde à l'autre. Il passa une main sous son t-shirt, caressa sa hanche, remontant le long de ses côtes: il avait l'impression que c'étaient les seuls gestes qu'il connaissait, la seule chose pour laquelle il était en vie.

Ren enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux: il essayait de reprendre sa respiration le plus vite possible, le contact de leur visage étant devenu vitale, indispensable. Horo lâcha sa nuque, Ren leva les bras le temps qu'il lui retire son t-shirt, et se colla de nouveau à lui, sentant sa peau brûler là où ses mains passaient.

Le sang commençait à lui monter à la tête, et à chaque fois que leurs langues se démêlaient, la sensation de manque était quasi instantanée. Comment la nécessité de l'autre pouvait-elle naître aussi rapidement, sans laisser le temps de la comprendre? Sans doute parce qu'elle était déjà là, depuis les premiers regards. Parce qu'à cet instant, il n'y a plus que le bruit des respirations qui s'accélèrent, qui s'emballent, qui prédisent le pire. Horo se décolla légèrement, retira son propre t-shirt, mais déjà, ce laps de temps où il n'était plus collé à Ren était apparu comme une éternité. Il chercha ses lèvres, les retrouva, et colla de nouveau son torse contre le sien, sa peau devenant brûlante, presque douloureuse à ce contact.

Surtout, ne pas ouvrir les yeux, ne pas se poser de question…Surtout, ne pas ouvrir les yeux, ne pas réfléchir. Juste se laisser porter.

Ren sentit les mains de l'Aïnou caresser ses épaules, son torse, descendre sur ses hanches: la tête commençait à lui tourner, il avait l'impression d'être en chute libre. Brusquement, sans prévenir, cette sensation de vertige avait remplacé le reste. Même la douceur, même la saveur, et une angoisse semblaient prendre toute la place.

Il essaya de se dégager légèrement, juste pour faire passer cette impression de vertige, qui devenait insupportable: c'était horriblement pénible d'avoir soudainement peur de ce qu'on a toujours voulu. Mais Horo refusa de le lâcher, même pour quelques secondes.

Son empressement fébrile se changeait presque en violence, nuance quasi invisible mais que Ren pouvait ressentir dans la rapidité et la brusquerie de ses gestes. Tout s'était accéléré, preuve du trop peu de temps mit à leur disposition. Ren savait que les heures étaient comptées, mais sa tête tournait beaucoup trop vite.

Essayer de penser à autre chose? Impossible. La main de Horo glissa sous sa ceinture, défaite en quelques secondes à peine: cette fois-ci, Ren paniqua pour de bon, et décolla de force sa bouche de la sienne.

-Attends…

Les lèvres de Horo descendirent le long de son cou, signe qu'il n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter.

-Att…

Ren sentait sa tête lui tourner de plus en plus, mais sa voix était bloquée, il était complètement paralysé par le bourdonnement près de ses oreilles. Et de toute manière, le silence était de rigueur, puisque les deux autres dormaient dans la pièce voisine. Il ne pouvait pas crier, mais ne pouvait pas non plus se laisser faire, le vertige lui donnait presque la nausée. Il essaya de bouger, réalisa que chacun de ses mouvements étaient entravés.

De quoi est-ce qu'il avait peur? Il n'en savait rien, mais la panique était là, arrivée trop brusquement et installée trop rapidement, rendant ses mains tremblantes. Ne pouvant plus supporter cet état d'angoisse, qui lui rappelait trop la fatalité dont il était victime, il se mit à se débattre.

En réalité, il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il essayait de se défaire. Et de son côté, Horo n'avait pas de raison particulière de le maintenir immobile. Pourtant, ils se débattirent en silence, manquant de tomber du lit à plusieurs reprises à force de mouvements confus, puisqu'ils ne savaient pas contre quoi ils luttaient.

Sans un seul bruit, ils continuèrent leur combat insensé, l'un cherchant à se défaire de l'autre avec une vigueur paniquée, qui ne les empêchait pourtant pas de retirer mutuellement ce qui leur restait de vêtements. Au bout de longues minutes de guerre silencieuse, Horo finit par reprendre le dessus, bloquant la taille de Ren avec ses genoux.

-Hé, du calme…

Il emboîta de nouveau son torse contre le sien, refermant ses mains sur les siennes. À ce contact presque rassurant de leurs paumes jointes, Ren cessa brusquement de se débattre, et la violence retomba d'un seul coup.

Aussi vite qu'elle s'était installée, la panique le quitta. Non, il n'avait pas peur de se laisser faire, il n'avait pas peur de ça, même s'il avait souhaité ne pas être obligé d'aller aussi vite. Ren avait juste peur de mourir. Oui, cette terreur le poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à la dernière seconde, cette peur affreuse dont chacun aurait honte, mais dont personne ne pouvait se défaire.

Ren avait peur, mais peu à peu, au fil des minutes, Horo sentit sa respiration se calmer, et comprit que si le noir n'avait pas été trop complet, il aurait pu lire cette peur dans son regard. Juste la rage de ne rien pouvoir faire face à son propre destin, d'être déjà de l'autre côté: rien à voir avec eux, rien à voir avec tout ce qui pouvait les réunir.

Leurs corps étaient de nouveau emmêlés, leurs visages finirent par se frôler, avec lenteur, avec un calme surprenant. Il fallait que la violence frénétique retombe, pour ne plus être animé de cette peur, pour la chasser totalement.

Les lèvres de Ren tremblèrent légèrement, mais lorsqu'il trouva enfin ce qu'il voulait dire, Horo posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Je t'ai dis de la fermer, non? murmura-t-il simplement.

Il l'embrassa, tendrement, cette fois-ci, sans aucun empressement. Ren glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres, ils fermèrent à nouveau les yeux, serrés l'un contre l'autre, comme dans une dernière tentative de s'accrocher à la vie. Horo approfondit leur baiser, et quand les mains de Ren cessèrent de trembler dans les siennes, il les lâcha, caressant de nouveau son torse, sa taille.

Puis ses lèvres descendirent lentement, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Cette fois-ci, Ren se laissa faire, lui rendit chacune de ses caresses, et rapidement, il n'eut plus rien d'autre à penser que les allers et venues des mains de Horo sur ses hanches. Il ne leur fallu pas plus de temps, une fois la peur estompée, pour rouler en désordre au milieu des draps.

Il aurait fallu du temps pour tout comprendre, du temps pour que leurs chairs puissent s'apprivoiser, du temps pour ne pas avoir à brusquer quoi que se soit: seulement, du temps, ils n'en avaient pas. Ils n'avaient que jusqu'à l'aube, à peine, et après, ce serait la fin.

Après ce bref combat, ils ne laissèrent plus aucune brusquerie dans leurs gestes, même s'ils savaient les minutes comptées. Mais ces minutes s'allongeaient, les secondes devenaient uniques, les heures passaient avec une lenteur incroyable. Comme si le temps leur laissait un répit.

Ils ne comptèrent pas ces heures, les laissant glisser sur eux comme une notion abstraite, qui ne pouvait pas les atteindre. Rien, d'ailleurs, ne pouvait plus les atteindre, pas cette fois-ci, pas cette nuit-là: il n'y avait qu'eux, que leurs respirations difficiles et que leurs corps entrelacés, l'un pour l'autre, indispensables.

Le monde autour n'existait plus, ou s'il existait, il ne se résumait plus qu'au froissement des draps, aux paumes qui se joignent, aux soupirs des bouches qui s'emmêlent et à ceux des corps qui se renversent sans un bruit. Sans un bruit, puisqu'il ne fallait réveiller personne, puisque les dernières heures n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

Alors quand les souffles s'affolaient, quand l'un percevait que les gémissements de l'autre devenaient incontrôlables, qu'ils se muaient en cri, leurs lèvres se retrouvaient rapidement, presque carnivores, pour taire le plaisir ou la douleur. Chaque éclat de voix fut étouffé, en douceur, et à travers le mur silencieux de la nuit, on ne pouvait percevoir aucun soupir, aucun murmure. Ils avaient ça, ce souci de ne rien laisser paraître, de ne laisser aucune bribe de leur communion échapper au silence. Une sorte de discrétion qu'ils s'imposaient.

Oui, vraiment, c'était une belle nuit, le ciel noir éclairée par les milliers d'étoiles, que l'on pouvait contempler des heures durant sans jamais s'en lasser: le genre de nuit où il est permit de tout imaginer, même les mondes impossibles où on voudrait se réfugier.

Une belle nuit pour ceux dont la première étreinte resterait –sans doute- la dernière.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-Dis…

-Hum?

-Quelle heure il est?

-Quatre heures.

-Tu n'es toujours pas obligé d'y aller.

-On en a déjà parlé, non?

-Oui, mais là, c'est différent. Tu as une raison de rester, non?

-…

-On fait nos sacs et on se tire. Personne ne cherchera à comprendre, on prend le premier avion pour n'importe où et on disparaît.

-T'es _vraiment_ malade.

-Ouais.

-…on peut pas faire ça.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il y a les autres. Parce qu'il y a Hao, aussi. On n'a pas le droit de s'enfuir.

-Le monde, j'en ai rien à foutre. Le reste, c'est pas important.

-Si, justement. On ne peut pas faire ce qu'on veut, on échappe à rien.

-Bien sur que si. Si tu le décides, bien sur, ça peut se passer autrement.

-…tu penses toujours que tout est simple, pas vrai?

-Faut croire. Ren?

-Hum?

-Tu reviendras, hein?

-…je sais pas. Je sais plus.

-Tu essayeras, au moins?

-Oui, j'essayerais.

Silence. Long silence, remplit de rien. Le rythme des respirations qui se régulent et qui se calment, chacun ayant roulé de son côté du lit. Le temps qui passe, la nuit qui finit.

-Quelle heure il est?

-Quatre heures et demie.

-On peut toujours partir.

-Tu ne lâcheras pas, hein?

-Non. T'as encore deux heures et demie pour réfléchir.

-J'ai deux heures et demie pour dormir.

-J'aurais jamais du te reprocher d'être égoïste. Pense un peu à toi, Ren.

-On ne peut pas penser qu'à soi, tu sais. S'il y a une chose que Yoh m'aura apprise, c'est bien celle-là.

-Il ne t'aurait jamais dit d'aller combattre le mal en personne.

-Il ne m'aurait pas dit de m'enfuir.

-Pense à moi, alors.

Silence. Autre long silence, presque embarrassant. On aimerait être ailleurs. Peut-être dans un autre monde, dans un de ces univers où on a le droit de voir le soleil se lever sans le craindre, où l'on a le droit de savourer ses nuits comme si elles pouvaient être éternelles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penserais de moi, si je m'enfuyais?

-…on est pas obligé de prendre les choses dans ce sens. Disons que tu ne t'enfuis pas. Tu te contentes de rester avec moi.

-Et où est-ce qu'on irait?

-Je ne sais pas…On pourrait retourner au Japon. Ou faire le tour du monde. On n'aurait de comptes à rendre à personne, puisque personne ne chercherait à comprendre…Ren?

-Hum?

-Tu ne peux pas disparaître avant de connaître le nom des étoiles.

-Il va bien falloir, pourtant.

-Et si tu ne reviens pas?

-…ne m'oblige pas à te faire une promesse que je ne tiendrais pas.

-S'il te plait.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Et si tu reviens?

-…si je reviens…je ne sais pas.

Silence. Interminable, celui-ci. On voudrait vraiment ne pas être là, dans les premiers rayons, dans l'air lourd du désert qui se mêle à la chaleur des draps. Ou bien on voudrait avoir le droit d'y rester, comme au sortir de n'importe quelle nuit, au lever de n'importe quel jour.

-Horo?

-Oui?

-Si jamais…si je reviens…tu pourras m'apprendre?

-Quoi?

-Les noms des étoiles.

-Toutes?

-Oui, toutes. Une par une, sans exception.

-…d'accord. Que ça te donne une raison de revenir.

Sourire. Presque invisible. Lentement, comme par peur du jour qui arrive, les mains se rapprochent, les torses s'emboîtent, les yeux se ferment dans le silence, dans le calme. Les cheveux collent à la nuque et s'emmêlent autour des doigts. Dernière tentative de se rassurer, de se promettre.

-Ren...

-C'est trop tard pour y penser.

-Pas encore.

-Quelle heure il est?

-Cinq heures passées. Il nous faut à peine quelques minutes, et on s'évapore. Pas de bruits, pas de traces, on disparaît.

-…et le reste?

-Le reste, on s'en fout. Juste toi, et moi.

-…je suis crevé, je vais dormir.

-Pense-y quand même.

-Tu sais très bien que je refuserais.

-Peut-être pas cette fois-ci.

-…oui, peut-être. Horo?

-T'inquiète pas, je veille sur toi. Dors.

Soupir. Sourire. Silence.

Plus rien.

Il reste à peine deux heures. La machine tournera jusqu'à la fin. De celui qui cherche l'espoir dans le sommeil et celui qui le trouve en restant éveillé, aucun ne semble vraiment savoir comme ça finira.

Personne ne peut savoir.

Il faut juste attendre.

Attendre que tout ça se termine.

-

-

-

…le soleil est levé.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Keiren:** ...suite dans l'épilogue...reviews?


	8. Epilogue

Voilà la fin de la Saigo Keiren!! Comment va s'achever cette Dernière Convulsion?

-- on ne triche pas et on lit tout les mots dans l'ordre--

* * *

_-Epilogue-_

Quand il émergea des dunes de sables, le soleil paraissait anormalement pâle, comme s'il avait honte de s'être si vite enfuit la veille. Soucieux de se rattraper avec ce jour nouveau, il escalada le ciel, brillant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, sans se doute que personne n'avait envie de lever les yeux vers lui.

Horokeru regardait par la fenêtre, avec la vague impression d'avoir passé des journées entières à regarder par la même fenêtre le même paysage. Le sable le rendait malade, la simple vue de ces étendues fades et incolores lui donnaient la nausée.

_Il n'avait pas vu Ren partir._

Ils avaient finis par s'endormir, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il n'y avait pas eut grand-chose à dire, surtout une fois la voix fatiguée par l'effort et par toutes les fois où elle avait du se taire. S'étant réveillé seul, Horo avait eut peur d'avoir rêvé. Mais trop de choses étaient gravées en lui pour que tout ne soit qu'un simple songe.

Il regarda la brise soulever un nuage de sable. C'était ça qui l'avait frappé, dès le réveil: le fait que Ren ne soit plus là. Il aurait voulu pouvoir ouvrir les yeux en même temps que lui. Horo se rappelait, avec une telle exactitude que cela lui faisait presque mal, des reflets dorés de ses yeux, du goût salé de ses lèvres, de sa peau. De tout ce qui le constituait. Il pouvait se rappeler de son rire, de la tendresse de ses sourires et de ses gestes, de ses murmures.

Parce que l'adoration est _anatomique_. C'est aimer la saveur d'une peau, sa douceur, chacun de ses tressaillements, de ses tremblements, de ses convulsions involontaires.

Parce que l'adoration est _humaine_. C'est aimer la sonorité d'une voix, la manière dont elle supplie doucement, pour qu'on arrête ou pour qu'on recommence, encore et encore.

Parce que l'on peut vivre _uniquement _pour ça, et que tout ne se résume plus qu'à ça, qu'à l'autre, qu'au feu de son regard, au son de ses murmures, à la sueur le long de son dos, à son odeur.

Tout ça, Horo le gardait ancré en lui, comme le premier souvenir ou comme le dernier. Il songeait amèrement que tous ceux qui ne savaient pas ce que valait la profondeur d'un baiser, la brûlure de la peau sous les caresses, tous ceux qui étaient étrangers à ça ne pouvaient rien comprendre.

Même si quelqu'un avait pu les surprendre à se débattre tous les deux dans le même lit, il n'aurait pas comprit. Mais en même temps, Horo en était presque fier: l'orgueil de savoir que ce qu'il y avait entre Ren et lui n'appartenait qu'à eux, et que jamais, jamais personne ne serait en mesure de comparer ça à quoi que se soit d'autre.

Car _rien_ n'était comparable.

Au loin, comme si ils s'étaient éloignés durant la nuit, on apercevait les murs de l'arène. Tout le monde devait déjà y être. Le match avait sans doute déjà commencé. Si Ren y était allé. Pas moyen de savoir.

Horo avait entendu les autres se réveiller en sursaut, dans la pièce voisine, peu après le départ de Ren. Ils avaient dévalés l'escalier pour courir jusqu'à l'arène. Peut-être qu'ils espéreraient le voir, en espérant que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois.

Mais le jeune garçon savait que Ren n'écouterait rien. Il avait déjà trouvé à quoi se raccrocher, à quel souvenir se retenir. Même si les choses tournaient mal, il aurait toujours en lui le rappel de cette source de chaleur, illimitée, qui ne peut naître que dans un souffle saccadé qu'on sent sur sa nuque, que dans l'espace de bras qui rassurent, qui laissent croire que tout est simple.

Maintenant, que fallait-il penser?

_Oui_, Ren avait finit par fuir.

Et bientôt, on entendrait l'organisateur déclarer la victoire par forfait du second finaliste. Hao serait nommé Shaman King, persuadé que c'était la peur au ventre que son adversaire avait fuit, et que de toute manière, il lui règlerait son compte dès qu'il reviendrait. Mais on aura beau chercher, il ne se montrerait pas. Horo songea qu'alors, il serait le seul à savoir où Ren s'était caché. Il pourrait l'y rejoindre sans peine. Et il serait possible de vivre, si le monde leur en laissait le droit, avant de périr dans les flammes: ce ne serait qu'un sursit de plus, après tout.

_Non_, Ren n'avait pas pu fuir, et le match avait déjà commencé.

_Bien sur_, il reviendrait.

Hao serait battu, enfin, et le soleil paraîtra plus éclatant, les morts seront tous vengés. Les larmes disparaîtront, enfin, et il n'y aura plus de place pour le chagrin. Alors, toutes les étoiles auraient un nom, et il serait facile d'exister.

_Bien sur_, il ne reviendrait pas.

Hao aurait eut raison depuis le début, et Ren finirait comme Yoh avait finit. C'était inévitable, c'était prévisible, et pendant que les flammes dévastatrices lècheraient le monde, Horo savait que rien d'autre ne pourrait l'atteindre. Puisque rien n'aura plus de sens. Sans Ren, le ciel serait incapable de briller, et il n'aurait plus aucune raison de continuer à vivre. Le vide, vertigineux, la perte irremplaçable, et comme seuls souvenirs, une poignée d'heures dérobées.

Impossible de savoir.

Mais toujours possible d'y croire.

Horo descendit lentement les escaliers. La porte d'entrée ne fit aucun bruit en se refermant derrière lui, et même le sable s'abstint de crisser sous ses pas. Quoi qu'il se passe, il serait là.

Jusqu'à la fin.

**Quelque qu'elle soit.**

* * *

...et voilà! The End!!!

Non, pas de Happy End...maintenant, c'est à vous de voir...à vous de choisir comment finira cette histoire, puisqu'en réalité, c'est à cette page-ci que tout commence. A vous de voir, à vous de savoir...à vous d'y croire.


	9. Remerciements!

Je mets rapidement ce petit truc…Je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps d'écrire d'autre fictions, mais je pense m'y mettre )

Je voulais remercier _du fond du cœur_ les personnes qui ont commentées ma fiction : elles ne sont pas nombreuses, mais à chaque fois, elles savent trouver les mots pour me faire sourire.

Ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des commentaires de ce genre, alors un grand merci à **Ryuuketsu-chan**, à **Hirosy** et **LineJu** pour leurs messages !

_(en ce moment, je participes à des concours de nouvelles, donc je ne me suis pas trop penchée sur une autre fiction…mais je crois que ça viendra)_

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont lut et qui ont aimés !**

**… à plus !**


End file.
